Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness
by Ithilsul
Summary: A group of adventurers from the world of Final Fantasy XI get wrapped up in a journy to discover the secrets of the Dark Crystal. Danger, adventure and sorrow lay ahead for this group of adventurers (Along with a good bit of humor along the way!).
1. In the Beginning

Notes: Prologue added.

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness

Prologue

In an age forgotten by the ebb and flow of the tides of time, a dark wind arose from the far corners of Vana'diel. The wind howled with destruction and chaos as it flowed over the lands, sending shadows of evil across the people of Vana'diel. The Crystals of the Elements have long since been hidden from the eyes of the people, but now the Dark Crystal was breaking ground in an island north of the direct center of this world. The Dark Crystal called these winds, and they spun around it in a tornado of fury. The Crystal began to shimmer and the winds howled.

A dark figure took form among the winds. Where he walked light failed to follow, and his shadow would stretch across the lands. With a menacing laugh he embraced the Dark Crystal, and from it came a tremor that shook the very foundations of Vana'diel. From the gashes and crevices carved through the lands they rose. Gigantic creatures with tough dragon-like hides of deep purple or night blue ripped through the lands in a frenzy of destruction. The dark figure laughed among the destruction. No longer shall the vermin of Vana'diel poison the land with their ignorant thirst for the powers of the Elements. No longer will the Crystals wait for their demise by the hand of vermin.

-524 AP, "Behemoth Legend"

"Flank to the right! Keep cover!"

"Kemen, there's too many! We can't- AAH!"

"Keep on, weep for the dead later."

"TO DEATH, DEMON SPAWN!"

"There's just one more- !"

Thunder cracked across the storming sky. The cliff top was littered with the blood and corpses of the dragon-like Behemoths, yet also strewn with the dead forces of Vana'diel. A black crystal jutted up from the ground, looming over it all. The last of the Behemoth's raged a relentless fight, slaying all but five of the forces. A Galka, Tarutaru, Elvaan and Mithra fought on as the last, but his eyes were elsewhere.

The rain began to pour down once more. Kemen tossed off his helmet, revealing long, raven black hair and brilliant blue eyes, tarnished with fear. He knelt down and cradled the dying Mithra in his arms up against his tattered breastplate. She looked up at him and forced a smile amongst her pain. Her brown eyes were tear-ridden, her hair of the same color matted to her forehead. Scrapes and cuts patterned her face, and blood stained her tunic from an unseen wound. But she smiled, and to him was still the most beautiful thing in the world. "Don't leave me." He mouthed, for no words could escape his throat. Her eyes closed. Her breathing silenced. He pressed her against his chest and howled at the rain.

The Hume jumped up and took up his sword once again. His mind was clouded and distorted with anger and loss, focused on nothing but revenge. Kemen gripped his sword in both hands, not even thinking of the shield he left not two footsteps away, and howled with rage as he swung it down toward the Behemoth. A blinding bar of light cut through the rain from the blade and completely engulfed the Behemoth. When the light faded it still stood, though burned and wounded, screaming and raging. Instantly the Hume charged again, and slaughtered the beast in a fury of slashes. Once again the bar of light shot from his sword and completely incinerated the Behemoth's remains. Panting, eyes still glazed over with rage, he left his sword arm fall limp at his side. The other four gaped at Kemen in shock. A tear fell to the rocks below.

"A neat trick, yet childish games will be no use here." The five remaining whipped around to see a dark figure walking toward them, the Dark Crystal looming up behind him. His undistinguishable features shook as he chuckled mirthlessly. He threw out an arm and a dark blade appeared in his hand. It seemed to quiver and fade and drip with a black poison when the eye tried to focus on it. A menacing smile flashed amongst the darkness, and the shadowy figure unleashed his fury upon the remaining five. Kemen's eyes couldn't follow the destruction. One by one his comrades fell in a bloodied head, their bodies pulsing with a black glow after the wounds were inflicted as they fell to the ground, screaming.

Suddenly the dark figure was in front of his face, instinctively he darted aside and swung his sword in defense. The storm picked up. The dark blade easily sliced through his, and the top half clamored to the ground. Lightning flared across the black sky. The Hume stared in shocked and backed away from the figure, who's laughter echoed through the storm winds and reverberated off of every drop of rain that pelted from the sky. Dark shrouds covered his companions bodies. "Don't you wish to join them? Eternal slaves to my power- to the Crystal. To be waiting in death for the rebirth?" His laughter was tainted with evil.

The dark figure's image seemed to blur, and before he knew what happened Kemen had that dark blade pinned through his chest. He could feel the burn of the blade rip through his flesh, could taste the vile, poisonous taint seeping into his body, and he screamed. Blood fell down his breastplate. Without thought the Hume pulled himself free of the black, dripping blade, and staggered back against the Dark Crystal. His mind began to drift toward insanity- or desperation, and he lashed out with his sword. His half cut blade slammed into the Dark Crystal with unimaginable force, and in a blaze of light it shattered into millions of pieces that burst in every direction, cutting his flesh. The shadowy figure screamed, his dark hand reaching out before whisking away like dust in the wind.

All was silence. Deathly silence. Kemen slouched to the ground, alone and dying on the rocks of Behemoth's Dominion. The howling winds whispered of the return.

-------

Chapter I: In the Beginning

She watched them as they marched. Endless lines of strange armor-clad people; some with tails, some short and small, some proud and upright, and some thick and bulky. Each one marched in single file through the countryside toward the shinning city west of the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, armor glistening in the sunlight, robes slightly ruffled by the cool breeze.

The fair, young face of a little Elvaan girl watched in awe at these strange people heading into her lovely city. She swept a few strands of silky black hair behind a pointed ear and looked up at her mother, who stood watching beside her. An innocent, young voice broke the silence, "Mommy, who are they?" The little girl pointed down the hill to the single file lines still marching into the city.

"They're here to protect us." Her mother said in a gentle, loving voice.

"Protect us from what?" She pointed to the marching soldiers.

Her mother gazed out into the sea of sky and sighed, as if she knew one day that she would be standing here explaining all this to her daughter. It was time for her to know about the world in which she was brought into.

"Come sit with me," She sat down among the grass and flowers and motioned toward her daughter to do the same. She promptly plopped down next to her mother and stared at her, eyes shinning full of questions. "It's a very long story, going back thousands of years. They say there was at first an ancient race, so full of power that they, themselves, built a pathway to the entrance of paradise. But when the holy gatekeeper saw this, he destroyed their path and drowned the world, casting the homes of the people to the bottom of the sea. When the goddess Altana awake and saw the ruin of the world she loved, she wept five divine tears- and those tears were said to give life to the five races of Vana'diel.

But the god Promathia saw this, and in rage pit the people against themselves, and then set loose terrible beasts to fight them and occupy their minds. Never again were they to try and open the gates of the gods.

"For ages our people fought amongst each other and these beastmen. Eventually things became peaceful, and the five races prospered. But not one hundred years ago, this being known only as the Shadow Lord appeared without warning, and led the beastmen into great battles against us all..." Her mother grimaced before continuing. "And now they've come here... but we've nothing to fear, these people are here to protect us, and end this awful war." She added with an attempt to mask her worry with cheer.

"Oh..." the girl tried to act like she understood, yet confusion was still evident in her voice. Her mother patted her head and smiled reassuringly.

Inside the city walls, among the many balconies and towers of fortified stone and wood, a young Hume boy in a tattered blue and brown tunic stood next to a Mithra girl in a dirty, plain dress that was so patched and dirt stained that it looked as if it actually belonged to a rough little boy, stood leaning over the edge of a high balcony overlooking the city. The setting sun danced off the edges of his auburn hair, flared off the black shard hanging around his neck, and reflected in the eyes of the young girl. The two cat-like ears atop her head protruding from her short cut brown hair perked forward as she leaned over the edge of the balcony, gazing out over the city at the hundreds of different fighters and mages, tail swaying side to side in the evening breeze. She poked the boy in the side of the head, stuck out her tongue and in a mischievous voice spoke to him, "Hey, check this out," She tossed a rock up and down in her hand.

The Hume boy cocked up one eyebrow. "Huh?"

She pointed toward a small group of Tarutaru mages down below the bottom balcony playing cards. One Tarutaru jumped up and let out a squeak of triumph as he swiped another's cards from her hand. "OWSIES!" his celebration was disrupted when his little head jerked forward, causing him to recoil in pain and hold his head. The Tarutaru did a turning jump and angrily thrust one finger up towards the direction the rock had come from and started to curse at the invisible assaulter.

"What the-" The Mithra ducked and yanked the Hume downward, one hand cupped over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. He peeked down to see the little Tarutaru dancing around in anger, button nose scrunched up and beady eyes flaming with annoyance. In his dance of rage he tripped over a sitting Tarutaru and flew back first into the ground, little arms and legs flailing. The Mithra blurted out with laughter and quickly threw both hands over her mouth again, fighting a losing battle against the ever consuming laughter. Even the boy was struggling to keep a straight face at this; he'd always been a little too serious.

"Oh gods," the Mithra was once more interrupted by her own giggling. "Did- did you see those stupid midgets?! Th-they-" She fell to the ground and continued her struggle to silence the laughter. After all, if they were caught out here with all the soldiers out they would be in serious trouble at the orphanage for being out at such a dangerous time so late in the evening. The Hume looked down at her rolling around on the ground and smiled shyly. He always had a strong sense of right and wrong, but even he had to admit a midget sized Tarutaru getting belted in the head with a rock was funny.

The last beams of sunlight vanished over the horizon, the sun lost behind the hills. All was quiet save the distant chinks of armor and weaponry below. The pair leaned over the balcony and overlooked the city. Soldiers dotted the streets, lined up along the city walls and grouped up on many of the cities other balconies. Every one of them stood still and tense. The boy froze with fear as a shadow cast over him, a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"It's not safe here. Let's go." He turned around and found himself face to face with a crouching Elvaan warrior. Long, pointed ears stuck out from his long black hair, dark chain mail set upon his chest, along with the mark of San d'Oria upon his breast. He had a grim look on his face. The boy couldn't tell whether the grim look was because of the situation or the fact that it was a common characteristic of the Elvaan people. The Elvaan stood up and started to walk back towards the doorway. The Hume boy turned around again to seek out his friend, but she seemed to have vanished into thin air. Baffled and somewhat saddened, he began to follow the Elvaan through the doorway.

"Don't worry I'll catch up with ya later." A faint whisper swept across him from somewhere behind. He turned around just in time to see a slim, furry tail quickly whisk out of site, disappearing below, bringing a faint smile to his face as the great door closed in front of him.

Outside, the young Mithra sat perched on the edge of the balcony. Below, the city was lined with soldiers. Rangers lined the city walls, arrows notched and drawn, locked onto an invisible foe. She yawned, leaned onto the railing and propped her head up with her hand and stared into the darkening sky with a look of boredom upon her face. Eyes half closed, she began slipping off into sleep when a loud rumble caused her to suddenly jump up. She looked towards the sky, expecting clouds and thunder, but the night was clear, dotted with distant fireflies of the sky, sparking and still. The thunderous noise continued. Bewildered, the Mithra gazed out beyond the city walls. The thunder intensified, the ground began to rumble slightly, intensifying with every second that passed. Dark shadows were appearing over the horizon, stretching their foreboding hands across the land. The dark clouds began to take shape as they approached ever nearer. What appeared to be a vast shadow soon separated into single forms. Hundreds of them. As they grew closer and closer thick hunched-over bodies and large bulky arms started to take shape. Demonic grunts and battle cries from ugly frog-like faces slowly began to disrupt the silence... Orcs.

The young girl's eyes stared widely, her jaw slightly dropped, cat ears erect with both surprise and interest. The stampede of Orcs was now clearly visible. Tensions throughout the five races grew. Warriors gripped their swords tightly, their vision blocked by the walls, they didn't need to see when it was obvious what was going on on the other side of that barrier. Rangers stood ready, strings on their bows pulled back so far it appeared as if they would snap. They approached even closer. Mages bowed their heads and began to mumble spells. They were now close enough to count each individual ugly little wrinkled head, if it were possible with such a wide number of them.

"FIRE!" A command shot out from somewhere below. The rangers let loose a shower of arrows, many of the front line Orcs fell, left to be trampled by their own kind who took no heed to them. The stronger ones simply continued to charge forward, seemingly unscathed by arrows protruding from their muscled, greenish brown-hued bodies. More lines of arrows zipped towards the oncoming terror as another command was shouted, inaudible over the battle even to a Mithra's keen hearing.

The groups of Tarutaru mages who looked so funny and cute before now seemed intensely powerful as they stood, heads bowed, mumbling spells. All at once the Tarutaru threw their arms out towards the night. Small flashes of light dotted the sky, and from them fell heavy meteors encased in a blue aura down upon the Orcish hoards. They connected to the ground in a shock of energy that rumbled the very foundations of the city. Orcs were crushed and thrown aside by over fifty small meteors, yet continued to advance closer and closer to the city walls. The Tarutaru let out a cry of shock at how little the effect was. Arrows continued to fly, mages returned to their casting. The great doors swung open, and out poured the fighters, letting out fierce battle cries that echoed throughout the valley. They rushed forth and collided directly into the hoard. Orcs, generally being slow and dumb, but with great strength, seemed to fall quickly to the agile Mithra fighters, backed by the near giant sized Galka, who were eliminating groups of Orcs at a time with their large scythes, great swords and axes.

A Galka swung his great axe at a group of oncoming Orcs, who wielded their own smaller axes. The great Galka swung in one swift motion, sending black Orcish blood spraying into the night as they fell with horrifying grunts of pain. From somewhere behind the lines two arrows zipped by, a third connecting and digging into the Galka's shoulder. With a grunt of pain the Galka continued on, heaving down Orc after Orc in a series of wrathful strikes and slashes. Two more arrows penetrated his thick, grey skin, soaked with sweat and the blood of his enemies and his own, this time in the arm and chest. His great axe fell from his wounded arm, streamed with blood. Still the Galka fought on, using the brute force of his fists to break the face of any Orc in his path. Another arrow struck, this time in the back. The Galka roared with pain and fought on. Another arrow, and another. Blood soaked the brave Galkan warrior. He sent one last punch at the nearest Orc, sending it flying into it's companions, then fell to his knees. With one last look at the stars in the sky he said a silent prayer to the goddess Altana and fell to the ground, dead.

An Elvaan paladin dived through the gates towards the oncoming lines of Orcs. Pale moonlight reflected off of his pure white armor. He brandished his red shield and long sword as he dove into the fray. Swinging his blade wildly- yet with precision and skill- he cut through the mob, unconsciously blocking every attack aimed at him with his shield. Arrows rained down towards him, instantly wounding the unknown companions around him, yet they simply snapped upon connection with his strong armor. The paladin fought on, sweat matting his blond hair to his face. He looked to his right and saw a young Hume, clearly inexperienced and frightened, laying on the ground, sword shattered on the ground next to him and shield in the same state. An Orc stood not far from him, bow raised, and unleashed an arrow aimed for an execution. The Elvaan paladin dived in just in time to intercept the arrow, which connected to his chest and dug past his weaker chest armor, burrowing into his skin. The Elvaan gritted his teeth and dived at the Orc, digging his sword into the Orc's throat and twisting it as it howled in pain. The paladin withdrew his blade, staggering, and fell to the ground. He had done his job.

A Mithra in black, spiked armor jumped into the mob, great sword raised above her head. She slammed down the sword onto the nearest Orc, splitting it's face with dark reddish black blood. Windurstian steel laced through the mobs. With every stroke she seemed to gain more and more enthusiasm and strength. Her sword craved blood, and it was time to satisfy that hunger. She spun around with her blade outstretched, slicing through the Orcs in a radial area. She laughed insanely, stopping her Orc massacre only to throw bursts of fire and lightning onto the mob before beginning her rampage again, swinging the giant sword with the speed of a dagger. Orcs slashed at her, cutting through her weak armor and ripping at her skin, yet in the fury of the battle she hardly took any notice. Her blade sliced through over and over again, sending blood spraying into the night sky, cuts and wounds of her own piling on. Eventually her strength seemed to fail. She fell to one knee, trying to hold herself up with her sword, and panted exhaustingly. She looked at her hands, covered in her own blood more than her opponents. She waited. Waited for death to finally take her.

A Hume girl in white robes, hood over her head, brushed past the fighters and into the battle field. She carried no weapon other than a hammer- little use against an Orc, but better than her fists. Her eyes grazed the battle field, searching for the wounded. Somewhere off to her left a wounded ninja rose from her knees and charged at her enemies. She was beyond healing and knew it. The ninja threw shurikens off in all directions as Orcs roared in rage, turning to chase her. The ninja turned around and let off a laugh- the laugh of the damned. The white mage looked away as an explosion ripped through the sounds of battle as Orcs pieces scattered through the area. Mijin Gakure... sometimes the choices of the soldiers were beyond the healing of a white mage. Her eyes spotted someone who did have a chance- a Mithra in black armor- and she sprinted towards the demi-human. The Mithra glanced up at her, then lowered her head and coughed blood. Praying to the goddess that it wasn't too late, the Hume placed her hands on the Mithra and closed her eyes. Divine light embraced the Mithra, and her wounds began to close themselves, causing the Mithra to gasp at this sensation. The Mithra smiled at the Hume white mage, and picked up her sword and charged back into battle. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the Hume, who turned around in fear to see an Orc raising it's axe over it's head, preparing for a deadly blow. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, awaiting death. But when death did not come, she opened her eyes in surprise as the Orc wailed in pain as it was engulfed in flames. A sword blade pierced through it's chest, then withdrew as the Orc fell towards her. She side stepped out of the way to see her savior- a three foot tall Tarutaru red mage. The Tarutaru grinned at her and moved on.

_Finally, some action! _The girl's tail started to sway back and forth quicker with interest. From what she could see from the balcony, the battle seemed to be going their way. Just as that thought began to crawl into her brain, they came. Giant dragon-like beasts with tough purplish hides, a thick, black mane running down their lumped spines, great hooves that could crush even a Galka were latched onto four thick legs, and an ugly wolf-like head with horns protruding from their foreheads. Their teeth were like blades, and their pupil less eyes seemed to glow with a menacing light beneath the twilight. They rushed towards the city, crushing both friend and foe without a glance back. Immediately the dragoons who waited on the city walls dived into the air with their polearms and spears pointed directly down. Seconds later they fell from the sky like lightning onto these behemoths, two to four landing on the backs of their enemy, driving their spear heads deep into the behemoth hides. All but one fell to the dragoon rain in a roar of pain and anger. The last one continued its charge towards the city wall. Right before it seemed it would plow straight through, it rose up onto its hind legs and plowed down the wall, completely leveling it and the unsuspecting group of rangers who were sniping from it. The demon rushed on through the city, taking arrow after arrow, shattering blades attempting to cut through its hide. It continued a reign of terror through the city, destroying everything in its path until finally it was taken down in a burst of light, ice, fire and lightning all at once from a black magic assault by the Tarutaru mages.

Lines weakened by the behemoth onslaught, the Orcs ripped through and into the city, spilling into it like water to a wounded boat. The young girl watched on in horror as they began to demolish everything she knew below her. Suddenly it didn't seem so exciting. The balcony began to sway, causing her to lose her balance and with a scream of shock, fall forward. She gritted her teeth and her eyes snapped shut. Her short life flashed before her eyes, in what seemed to her like forever, she toppled over the ledge. Her eyes forced themselves to look below at the river of Orcs rushing through the city, slowly getting closer and closer. She forced her eyes shut again, preparing for death, but jerked upward and stopped mid-air. Her foot had been caught in between the balcony posts. There she hung, dangling over a swarm of destruction. "Whew..." she sighed with relief, just in time for the balcony to jerk forward again. She froze with fear and let out a scream as the balcony tore from its foundation and began to fall forward, still carrying its felinish passenger down into the swarm.

Deep inside the city walls, far from the oncoming chaos, the Elvaan had left the Hume. He had brought him into the heart of the city, a courtyard where those who were not fit to fight were kept safe. Elders, children and mothers sat and stood, huddled in groups discussing the events going on outside these walls. It was dark, save the luminance from the moon and stars above. The Elvaan had instructed him to find his parents, but he had little hope of that, considering he hadn't seen them for seven years, unable to remember even their faces. _Maybe I should have mentioned that to him... too late to worry about it now I guess... _Since then he'd been living in the orphanage, where he had met the only few friends he had- but they were nowhere to be found. He thought about where they might be, sitting down against the wall- alone. A chilling silence swept across the crowd. Ignorant children attempting to play were quickly silenced by their parents. With a sigh he gazed up into the night sky, counting the stars in the heavens above, indifferent to everything around him.

Deep off into the distance a low rumbling sound crept out of the silence, steadily growing louder and louder. The faces of the people were frozen in fear. The rumbling intensified. One little Tarutaru girl cried in fear and clutched to her mother's dress, and soon the panic spread through everyone. The Hume boy continued to sit there, eyes fixed on the night, his mind in another place. All at once the noise exploded into screams of terror and the sounds of destruction growing nearer and nearer. His eyes unfixed themselves, he quickly shot up and backed away from the wall. It was vibrating madly now. He turned around, teeth clenched and eyes full of suspense, staring intensely at the oncoming danger. Brushing all fear aside he began to sprint through the crowd, down the street in panic and fear. Something inside of him made him stop. He turned around just in time to see it. The walls exploded in a cloud of dust and debris as the Orcs pounded into the courtyard. The swarm rushed in towards him. The Hume boy's mind felt frozen, he didn't know what to do, where to turn. He'd always felt lost and somewhat hopeless, and was feeling it now even more than ever. He threw up his arms and shut tight his eyes in an attempt to shield himself from impending doom. Just as he felt it was the end, a rough hand grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into a passageway to safety.

The boy fell to the ground when the hand released him, he glanced back to watch the hoard of Orcs rushing past them, paying no heed to the escapees. "Come on." The Hume looked up and saw the same Elvaan who had taken him inside before standing above him, hand outstretched. The young Hume grabbed the Elvaan's hand, who pulled him to his feet. Exhausted from shock, he leaned back against the wall and mumbled, "Thanks..."

"Let's go." Was all the Elvaan said as he began to walk down the corridor, motioning towards him to follow.

As the two walked further through the passageway the Elvaan spoke to the Hume again, "What is your name, boy?" The Hume remained silent, his mind was spinning through other matters. When he didn't answer the Elvaan spoke up, "Well, they call me Edgah, and I suggest you do too."

"Ithil," the Hume mumbled. Edgah stopped, turned around and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were gray and strong, looking as if they would stare into your soul.

Edgah spoke to him in the lost Elvaan language, "Jour teh nub, elozl." With that he turned around and continued to lead Ithil through the passageway, leaving him wondering at what those Elvaan words meant.

Minutes of unknown silence passed until they reached the end. A large wall blocked their path, though near the top there was a large crack where the twilight flowed through. "You go first." Edgah said, starring out through the crack into the night.

THUD!

An axe dug itself into the wall just inches from Edgahs face. Ignoring this, the Elvaan gave him a boost and Ithil climbed through the crack, the cool air of the night blessing his tired face. Ithil stood out there, waiting for the Elvaan.

"Go!" His voice shouted from inside, followed by sounds of Orcish grunts and the chink of blades. Edgah let out an Elvaan battle cry, withdrew his spear and charged towards the oncoming Orcs. Inside the sound of battle ensued, remembering the command of the Elvaan he began to turn around to run away, but was stopped by the peculiar sound of rocks crumbling. He looked back and saw the wall where the crack had been begin to crumble, and then collapsed in... silence.

Ithil began to run, trying to escape the horrors of this night. He ran until he collapsed onto the grass. Ithil raised his head from the soft grass and gazed wearily at the ruins of the city under the moonlight. Towers had fallen, smoke rose into the night from all over. All was quiet. Before, Ithil was just following where ever the path of time would take him, riding out the days events without a care. The events of the night were just starting to sink into his mind, weakening him. He began to think of everyone who had helped him back there, everyone he knew and cared about... could they all be gone? _NO! I can't sit here and mourn... there's no use in tears... _Ithil stood up and began to trudge away from the city; holding back the tears until the pain disappeared. He walked aimlessly from the city in a daze. Weakened- both mentally and physically.

After walking until he felt too tired to move another muscle, he gazed out over the hills at the full moon that loomed halfway over the horizon. There was someone silhouetted against the moon. He tried to focus his eyes on it... too dazed... too tired. By now he wasn't even sure if he was awake or dreaming. Something was running towards him. _Slipping into a dream..?_ It collided with him and wrapped its arms around him. He lifted his head, eyes meeting two cat-like eyes starring back at him. _..Her..?_ Ithil blinked, his mind shutting down, and he fell forward into her, knocking them both into the grass. Smoke continued to rise from the distant city until the moon set and the stars vanished.

He woke sprawled on his back in the grass to a city in ruin. The Mithran girl lay sleeping, curled up in a ball like a cat, next to him. _Nettin_. The sun shone overhead, birds sang softly in the distance. Such a humble life... gone in the blink of an eye... he knew as he stared at the sky so blue that his world would never be the same again.


	2. Into Gustaberg

Notes: I almost completely rewrote this chapter, fixed some inconsistancies, redid the way the chapter unfolds, added more character description and a better description of their personalities. Also more interesting than the original, in my opinion. 

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness

Chapter II: Into Gustaberg

The sun perched high in the afternoon sky. Cirrus clouds streaked across the sky as blue as the inlet of ocean below it in the Bastok port area. The city was built as if carved out of the Gustaberg mountains surrounding it. Every building was of stone, large grey and white structures that rose above the cobblestone streets. On the west edge of the port area a stone bridge spanned the inlet; a wooden drawbridge on the east to allow the airships to enter and leave. White flags with a blue gear in the center draped off of some of the buildings, the symbol of Bastok. Sea birds swooped about through the sky, letting off distant calls every now and then, mixing with the sound of the ocean waves slapping up against the stone walls to create a sensation of peacefulness.

Staring off at the airship departing from the port as the drawbridge rose, a young Hume man who looked no older than twenty leaned up against the stone wall. The sun bounced off of his light blue eyes, and the breeze escaping off of the ocean caused his messy auburn hair to sway with the wind. He wore a black tunic, striped with a checker pattern down the middle, and strapped to his back was a black bladed great sword with a streak of silver along the edge of the blade. The Hume brushed his bangs from his eyes that parted down the center and hung down to his slightly curved nose, then turned away and walked west down Harbor Way. Several people walked passed him, mostly Humes and Galkas, who occupy most of the city, giving him awkward glances at the large sword strapped to his back. The Hume fingered the black gem necklace around his neck, then after tucking it back into his tunic, dug his hands into his pockets and lowered his head, looking away from the staring eyes. He shifted the weight of the sword and stumbled forward a little. _What are they staring at? Not like I'm the only one with a sword._ He tried not to think how foolish he must look, a relatively small Hume trying to lug around a sword almost as tall as himself.

The Hume made his way down the street towards the Steaming Sheep Restaurant, but stopped when he noticed a large crowd that had gathered in front of the restaurant. Curious, the young man walked up and tapped an old Galka raising his head for a clearer view on the shoulder, who half turned around and grunted questioningly. "Whats going on?"

"Ayame is back from the east, Elshimo they say. Word has it the samurai managed to hack her way from Tonberry captivity..."

"Ayame..?"

The Galka scoffed, "You're living in Bastok and down known of Ayame, the Iron Musketeer?"

"Well... I've only been here for a little while." The Hume mumbled, face flushed. The Galka shrugged him off and went back to his feeble attempt at getting a peek past the crowd. The young man gave up on getting to the restaurant and turned a corner towards the nearest pub.

Just then a Mithra bowled through the crowd of people, knocking a few down in the process. She didn't seem to know (or care) where she was going as she belted through the streets. "STOP! THIEF!" A pudgy man who was chasing the Mithra through the streets yelled after her. His face was red and chubby, his head balding and gleaming with sweat, "Give me back my Gil!" The Mithra glanced back at the man and stuck her tongue out at him, then darted around the corner and disappeared from view.

The Hume was strolling towards the pub when suddenly something slammed into him from behind, sending him flying to the stone road. Blinking the spots from his eyes and letting out a groan of pain, he rolled over to see a dazed Mithra sprawled on top of him, her shorter than shoulder length blond hair in a mess, and her eyes dazed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like one who's had too much to drink. She shook her head wildly, her memory coming back after getting knocked from her head by the collision. "Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid-" Her head began to clear, and her eyes started to focus on the moron who, she believed, caused the wreck, "Oh, it's you."

"Ugh... Net?"

The Mithra hopped up and pulled the Hume to his feet, tossed him behind her and sprinted off recklessly again. "Thanks Ith!" She called back without even looking back. Confused, he turned around just in time to witness a large, angry man charging towards him. One single thought entered his mind: _Damn cats. _The large man slammed into Ithilsul, and proceeded to beat on him with a claim that he let the girl escape with his Gil until Ithil was seeing stars.

Bruised and weary, Ithil pushed open the doors to the pub and staggered inside. He went straight to the bar and sat down, laying his head flat on the bar. "Bartender, I'll have a Bloody Moogle- the drink, mind you- with a side of... er..." He raised his head and stared at the men next to him, his face breaking into a crookedly frightened look. Next to him two Elvaans with guns stood glaring at him, along with their gun barrels. His eyes drifted from the gun barrels to a surprised Tarutaru with messy blond hair and a white and red cloak between them, who's eyes also focused on the intruder. "Epsil?" He muttered. Suddenly Ithil realized there was no one else in the pub.

The Hume jumped from his seat and quickly backed away towards the door, his right hand nervously rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled fearfully, "Looks like I came at a bad time, I'll just come back later. OK bye." He turned to dash out the door, but was halted by the sound of a shotgun loading.

"You aren't going anywhere." The first Elvaan, a tall man with his black hair tied into a ponytail commanded. Knowing Epsil, these were private loan sharks wanting to collect their debt from the money hungry Tarutaru.

The Tarutaru grinned mischievously at Ithil and in one swift motion, hopped onto the table, kicked both Elvaans in the back of the head and was gone before they could turn around. The debt collectors turned back around, "You! It's your fault we lost him! Either we're getting our 2,000 Gil, or we're getting your hide, and it looks like our chance at the Gil just took off." In unison they threw up their guns and locked onto the unfortunate Hume.

"Heheh... sorry about that... I'll just be... um... yeah." Ithil spun around and dived out the door and quickly bolted down the street. Two gun shots boomed through the street as the debt collectors charged out of the pub. Still frantically running for his life, Ithil glanced back at them and let out a groan of desperation. Two more shots shook the streets, causing the Hume to stumble in an attempt to dodge the bullets that connected to the ground showers of sparks not a yard away from him

Panting, Ithil leapt into an alley and in a half-stumble, half-run, due to the weight of his sword combined with panic, and zigzagged through it. A small blond head with beady eyes, pointed ears and a button nose and a freakishly large grin on it's face popped up in front of him, causing the Hume to recoil in shock, tripping backwards to the ground while he let out a scream worthy of an eight year old Mithran girl.

"Hei der Ithy-withy!" The Tarutaru hopped onto his chest and peered down at the dazed Hume, obviously satisfied with the shock he delivered, he gave Ithil a little slap in the face.

Between gasps for breath, Ithil sighed and said wearily, "Ep... do that again and I'm going to have to shove you in a flower sack and chuck you into a river." Epsil chuckled and hopped off of his chest.

The Hume sat up and looked around his safe hold. The alley was dark and narrow, the same grey stonework of surrounding buildings on two sides, and an old wooden fence blocking the back. Scattered crates and old wooden boxes lay carelessly around. Luckily the Elvaan debt collectors seemed to have lost him. Finally, he glared at his pint sized companion. "What where you doing back there? You said you'd stop borrowing money from those guys."

"I did! And I haven't doney-wony it since!" The Tarutaru piped, "Besides, it's not borrowing if you never intend to give it backy-wacky."

Ithil eyed Epsil narrowly, "What about the 2,000 Gil you owe _me_?"

"Er... hey, look behind you!"

"I'm not falling for that stupid tri-" Ithil was shoved facedown to the ground from behind. Before he could utter a sound two hands clasped over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Arg! Nettin!" Ithil pulled himself free of her and stood up, dusting off his tunic. The brown haired Mithra plopped down on the nearest crate, soon joined by Epsil, who she poked in the head a few times to his annoyance. She wore a short shirt with an open green vest over it with brown shorts. A thick belt with several pouches wrapped twice about her waist (one that appeared to be a bag of Gil that she didn't have before). A single green ribbon was tied around her right arm, two daggers hung sheathed at her belt. Her brown hair was banged by a red and white hair band, from which two cat-like ears protruded from underneath. Large, brown eyes shined with mischief, and her slim light brown tail swayed back and forth. "Any more and I'll have to get a bigger sack." He muttered.

"Huh?" Nettin halted picking at her sharp canines and cocked up one eyebrow.

"You," Ithil pointed an accusing finger at Nettin, who stared blankly back at his finger, "you're not supposed to steal from _people_. I was hoping that for once we could leave a city without being wanted for theft."

Nettin shrugged, "We're leaving to Jeuno anyway, why not make it a little more interrresting?" The last word she emphasized with a purr. Ithil felt a small shudder at the mention of Jeuno. Bad memories of the area. "Besides, no one likes this ugly town full of ore-heads. Nothing but a bunch of rocks around here. Windurst on the other hand is prrreettyy with the big tree and the water and bridges..." She rambled on and on.

Ithil shot a glance of annoyance at the Mithra. He and Epsil were native Bastokans, which was all he really knew about his early childhood. Nettin, on the other hand, was Windurstian, although she knew it only from what the people of her old orphanage told her. Still, ore-head was an offensive term San d'Orians would use towards Bastokaners, specifically Galka and Humes. _I guess she picked some things up from those five years in San d'Oria. _Brushing this thoughts aside, the Hume eased his gaze, "The next airship departs to Jeuno in about an hour if I remember right, so try not to get us killed within that time period, Okay?"

"Sure." The Mithra and Tarutaru said indifferently.

Ithil sighed, "This has got to be the laziest linkshell in all of Vana'diel."

"Yep." Both said again with the same hint of indifference. Nettin seemed more interested in poking and annoyed Epsil.

"Yeah, well, we've got to meet up with Kat in Jeuno so we can get those chocobo licenses. I can't stand walking so much," Ithil kicked the dirt, "and of course these damned pearls don't seem to be working. Can't even talk to her," He withdrew from his belt pouch a small blue pearl, and held it up to his ear, "Nothing. I spent 8,000 Gil to get these things and they wont even work half the time." He dropped it back into the pouch, then reached for his necklace again. Suddenly Ithil gulped and dived to the ground, crawling and searching without giving time for an explination.

"Looking for something?" Nettin bent over him, chuckling and dangling the necklace with a small black jewel over his head.

"Hey! Give me that!" Ithil jumped up for it, but she pulled it back. He tried again to no avail, until he began chasing her around the alley trying to get it back, Nettin laughing the whole time.

The laughter was cut short by the shouts and complaints of what clearly seemed to be an angry mob coming their way. Ithil and Nettin froze in place, Epsil was already over the fence. As the mob approached, it's vast shadow stretched onto the wall. Net tossed the necklace at Ithil, which slapped into his face and fell to the dirt. In a second she was over the fence. Finally, the Hume unfroze and snatched up the necklace before running towards the fence. He dived up and scrambled over the fence, once more being weighed down by his sword, then landed on the other side in a crouched position as a shot fired, blowing a hole through the fence only inches from his face, causing him to flinch and spring forward with greater speed. _TOO CLOSE._

He took off at a run, his companions up ahead near the city gates motioning for him to hurry. Behind he could hear the sound of wood snapping and shots firing, a mob yelling in rage. _One little thief and a money hungry Tarutaru caused all this?! Yet I'm always the one taking the beating!_ The mob was closing in on him, his blade weighed him down so much, yet he couldn't just dispose of it. A rock whizzed past his face. _Great, they're close enough to kill me with pebbles now._ Sweat beaded down his face. His pace was slowing too much. _I have to do something..!_

Without even thinking, Ithil whipped around and drew the great sword from his back and held it in front of himself defensively. The mob stopped in it's tracks. Ithil's legs quivered when he saw the size of it- at least fifty people! The Elvaan gunman with his hair in a ponytail still advanced towards him. He aimed his gun and fired directly at Ithil's head, who gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, awaiting the pain of a bullet ripping through his flesh. When he opened his eyes, his sword was raised defensively over his face. The mob looked as stunned as Ithil was in his mind. On the ground a single smoking bullet lay there, flattened by the collision with Ithil's blade. Mind fogged, not entirely sure what he was doing, Ithil dived at the gunman and slashed upward, splitting the gun in two in the blink of an eye. He jumped backwards to where he stood before, holding his sword in a battle stance with an evil look in his eyes. He felt to alive, so excited, so blood thirsty. _Whats going on?! _The Elvaan cowered back, utter fear had overtaken his face. He dropped the handle of the gun- all the was left of it- and pushed aside the crowd and took off.

When the clouds cleared from his mind, Ithil realized what was going on once more. Panic overtook his face as he quickly shoved his sword onto his back once more and sprinted off. The mob, now refueled after what appeared to be an attack on them, took off after the Hume in even more fury. Epsil and Nettin waited just inside the tunnel leading out to Gustaberg, motioning him to hurry. Ithil looked over his shoulder at the mob, then back to Epsil, who now had his head bowed. He was casting something. Catching on, Ithil dive rolled forward into the tunnel as Epsil casted a barrier on the entrance, just in time for the mob to collide into it and bounce back. Epsil snickered and took off through the tunnel after Nettin. Ithil stared at the barrier relief, he couldn't help but laugh looking at the mob of people who lay on the ground after running straight into a Protect spell covering the tunnel. He staggered up and hurried after his companions. _That sensation... is that just the adrenaline taking over..? Yes... it must be._

The lighted tunnel wound through the Gustaberg mountains for a short distance until opening up into the North Gustaberg region. Nothing but a barren valley lay before them, dead trees scattered the landscape and grey mountains rose up all around them. The land looked as if it could of once been beautiful, but a long going lack of rainfall and mineral sediment poisoning to the land caused the region to look barren and foreboding. Ithil surveyed the landscape. The land outside of the city gates was dangerous, that he knew for sure firsthand from his travels to San d'Oria when he was younger. Quadav constantly patrolled the region. These turtle looking beastmen hate Bastok, and any of the five races whether they're associated with Bastok or not.

The trio sighed and trudged forward, it was a long road to Jeuno. Long and dangerous. They were without supplies due to their untimely escape from town. Those could be retrieved at an outpost somewhere around here. Suddenly Ithil groaned when he realized they didn't even have a map. Even worse, he was traveling with a Mithran thief who had a little too much excess energy and a Tarutaru white mage who had a price on his head. He fingered his necklace again. _This wont be easy. _They continued north as the sun set in the west, turning the valley red as blood.


	3. Adventurers

Notes: Simple edits.

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness

Chapter III: Adventurers

They ripped through the forest, breaking through anything that stood in their way with thick, clawed hands and heavy feet. Overhead the gray sky threatened rain, which would only hinder the escape of their prey. Their wide mouths cracked into a grim smile, revealing razor-sharp teeth. Atop their brown-gray heads a trio of feathers protruded, along with their yellow pupil less eyes suggested these were hunters. Among the pack few had weapons- their claws and fists were enough weaponry. Strong travel-toughened feet crushed the tall grass, splintering any fallen log or limb. These Orcs have tasted blood, and wont stop until they destroy their prey.

"Come on!" Up ahead a Tarutaru yelled back, scurrying through the grass and trees, occasionally stumbling on a hidden rock or branch.

"Shinji! Slow down! It seems we've lost them." An exhausted Elvaan called back. His long, thin face was beaded in sweat, and winces of pain overtook his face with every step he took. His right arm cradled his left, from which blood slipped through his hands.

"Fine." The Tarutaru halted his escape, readjusted his red, brown and blue tunic and plopped down on a nearby fallen tree. "You okay, Age?"

The wounded Elvaan trudged up beside Shinji and fell onto the tree in exhaustion and pain. Paying little attention to his companion, Shinji withdrew from his pack a flask, took a swing, then tossed it at the Elvaan.

"Thanks." With his one good arm he caught it and gulped it down, thirstily.

"I'll see if we lost themsies." Although the Tarutaru grew up among the Elvaan of San d'Oria, the childish characteristics of rhyming some words still stood in his Tarutaru blood.

The Elvaan ripped off the sleeve of his grey jerkin and examined his wound. The axe of an Orcish logger had barely caught his arm as they tried to flee the region of Ronfaure. The wound wasn't serious; just a flesh wound, not too deep. Using the cloth he had torn off he began to bandage the wound, wincing from the pain until he finished and tied it.

Age sighed. "After all this searching we still can't find any trace of a map." He looked up into the clouded early morning sky. Dots of rain began to trickle onto his heated face, cooling him, soothing him.

"Okay okay, let's go!" Age's moment of relaxation cut short as Shinji barged through the trees, panting, "Go go go!" The Taru-taru grabbed the significantly larger Elvaan by the leg and began a feeble attempt to drag him. As Age's pint-sized companion struggled to drag him along he looked behind him. His eyes widened in terror; he could hear the stomps and grunts of the Orcs coming back for them.

Age sprang up and started running again through the forest, Shinji still latched onto his leg and screaming. Age leapt over a small boulder, throwing Shinji off of his leg. The Tarutaru quickly scrambled up and began to run alongside Age once again.

They flashed through the forest, ducking branches and jumping rocks and fallen trees until Age came to a sudden halt. Shinji continued to scamper on, but was pulled back by the Elvaan adventurer.

"Alas!" Age kicked the grassy earth and looked over their new obstacle. The earth in front of them sharply plunged down in a steep hill. Trees still dotted the slope, going down would surely result in a crushing end plastered to the side of a tree trunk. Cutting down the slope a little to their right a river cut down into a waterfall pouring down the side.

In unison the pair turned around in time to witness three Orcs protruding from the forest. With a grunt of acknowledgment the Orcs charged towards their prey. Age swiftly withdrew his sword, brandishing it in his right hand, a small shield set up in guard on his left arm. Shinji pulled out a long knife, a sword to him, and took his place beside Age.

The Orc farthest back began the fight. It stopped in it's tracks and pulled from it's back a bow and an arrow from it's belt, pulled back and fired.

_**FWUMP!**_

The arrow plunged straight into Age's shield as he charged forward, bowled his way passed the two axe-wielding Orcs and swiped at the Orcish archer. It let out a roar of anger and pain as dark blood sprayed from it's chest. Not ready to be killed so easily, the Orc whipped around, prepared to crush his attacker with fists, need be it. It tossed aside it's bow and lashed one bulky arm out, connecting with Age's back, plowing him into the ground in a cry of shock and pain. Acting on pure adrenaline and instinct, Age turned from the ground to see the beastman raising its fists above it's head, ready for a finishing blow.

But the Elvaan was much faster. Age gripped his sword and forced it upward. The shearing pain ringing through his wounded shield arm clouded any other feeling. He couldn't tell if his desperate attack had even connected until he felt the hot Orcish blood splash down upon him; just enough warning to allow him to roll out of the way before he would be crushed under the bulk of the Orc.

Near the waterfall Shinji watched as Age plowed through the two front line Orcs towards the archer, realizing he had two to take on alone. But Shinji always liked a challenge, always insisted on doing things the exciting way. It was, after all, he who volunteered to search Ronfaure for the map his new employer requested. 555,000 Gil was at stake, he was not about to let a couple of Orcs stand in the way of his prize.

"Gyuh gyuh ghyuh," the two Orcs looked at each other and grunted in a rough laughter. Shinji withdrew from his belt a second knife and taunted the pair, a devilish grin on his face.

The Orcs rushed him, axes held above their heads. The two leapt to each side of Shinji, heaving their axes in opposite directions in attempt to cleave the Tarutaru into pieces. When the Orcs looked down to gloat over the defeat of their tiny annoyance. Their look of accomplishment quickly changed to rage and frustration.

"Over here, you stupid brutes!" Shinji stood only a yard from his previous location, completely unscathed and with a look of smugness on his chipmunk face. One charged at him, Shinji swiftly responding by leaping onto it's head, using it as a launch pad as he then leapt at the other Orc. Caught off guard, the Orc had no time to respond. Age landed behind the Orc, who fell face-down into the grass.

By then the other Orc had recovered and began to swing his axe at the Tarutaru. Each swing fell but an inch short as Shinji hopped back each time, clearly having fun with this. Enough games, he thought, glancing at Age, who was driving his sword into his attacker. Shinji swung his knives at the Orc, who parried with it's axe. The Orc responded with an upward stroke. Shinji knocked it aside with his left hand dagger and attacked with his right; yet the blade barely pierced the tough Orcish hide. With a grunt the Orc smacked Shinji aside with the flat of it's axe head. Seeing it's chance, the Orc unleashed a series of rapid swipes at him. Shinji struggled to concentrate on dodging and parrying, but at this pace he felt bound to fail soon.

The Orc suddenly halted and turned around. There Age stood, the fallen Orc's bow in his hand and arrow at the quiver. Taking no chances, Shinji spun the knives around in his hands and drove them into the Orc's spine. In a roar of pain it stumbled forward and fell down the slope, rolling out of sight.

The duo adventurers sheathed their weapons, Age tossing the bow into the trees. For a few peaceful seconds only the trickle of an early morning rain disrupted the silence. Yet the silence quickly shattered as the rest of the Orcish loggers exploded into the clearing, charging straight for their prey.

"Come on!" Age leapt towards the slope and took a running jump down it, grabbing Shinji by the collar in the process.

"Gah!" Shinji yelped, caught off guard by Age's quick and unexpected action.

Age bolted down the slope, struggling not to trip and concentrating on dodging the trees. Behind, the Orcs decided if an Elvaan could jump down and survive on the slope, they could too. They were, after all, just as smart and quick- actually, smarter and quicker- than any other race... in their own minds. Each and every one of them dived off and down the slope. Many slammed into the trees before even hitting the ground with a splintering crunch. The ones who managed to hit the grass hit it and fell, rolling straight into the tree trunks.

Shinji, still swinging back and forth from the grip of the running Elvaan, looked back and began to shake with laughter. Curious, Shinji peeked back to see what was going on. Ahead lay a dead Orc caught between two trees, knives protruding from it's back.

"AAAH!" Both screamed as Age tripped over the Orc, losing his grip on the Tarutaru, who spun ahead of him, whipping passed the trees.

At the bottom of the slope sat a Mithran girl against a tree trunk, carefully concentrating in a meditation-like state. In front of her thousands of tiny ripples reverberated through a shallow stream as raindrops fell from the cloudy sky. The Mithra's red hair hung damp above her eyes. Gray monk robes hung loosely from her body.

The Mithra jerked her head up in surprise, breaking her concentration. Her eye twitched, mouth curled into a snarl. It had taken hours to memorize that spell, she had almost finished, but now all was to waste. She stormed up, listening hard.

"A mudslide..?"

Something was tumbling down the slope. Her cat ears perked up as she listened harder.

"What is that..? Screams? What the goddess is this?" Suddenly a Tarutaru came tumbling down the slope and launched towards the Mithra.

"AAAH!" Shinji slammed into her, sending them both skidding into the stream.

"...RAGE!"

The Mithran girl sat in the water, drenched and suppressing the anger. Age woozily staggered up and stumbled out of the water, shaking himself off like a dog in the rain. The Mithra shook her head, sending water flying from her hair, and looked up. A mix of surprise and fear overwhelmed her face.

"GAAH!" Age came at a full speed half-run half-stumble down the slope and crashed into the stream next to the Mithra, who's face now returned to annoyance as more water splashed onto her.

After the chaos was over and all were out of the stream, Shinji confronted the Mithra, "Who are you?" He peered up at her.

"..."

"Well?" Age poked her leg.

"Katsuka."

"I'm Shinji, that's Age." He pointed to Age, who was resting against a tree, nursing his wounds. He gave a slight wave of his hand in acknowledgment and got back to work.

Katsuka, careful to make sure these weren't enemies- or worse: morons- decided to find out who decided to ruin her precious work, "What's a Tarutaru and an Elvaan doing out here?"

Shinji, once again, was the one to speak, "We're not just a Taruytaru and an Elvaan, we're adventurers."

"Okay..." Katsuka began in an indifferent tone. "You're searching for something out here?"

"Er... well, kinda..." He was wary of telling their purpose, but any help would be good help. "We were hired to look for a map."

"A map...? Of what?"

"Can't say."

"Secret?"

"Nope, dunno."

"So you risk life and limb to find something you know nothing about."

"We have reasons, a'course. The General of the San d'Orian legions is really rich."

"We're here for the cash and the fame. He says this is very important." Age jumped in. "He's offering us a nice load of Gil and will pass our names around to other wealthy high ranking people in search of our services. You've heard our story, yours?"

Katsuka thought for a moment. "I'm just passing through."

"Heh, well seen or heard anything 'bout a map?" Shinji piped in again.

"Does it look like I would know?" Katsuka seemed to be getting annoyed with this business. "Morons..." She muttered.

Age noticed her fighters robes. "Passing through? You look ready to kill something."

"You." she grinned. "If you don't-"

A rustling in the trees grabbed all their attention.

"What the-"

An Orc busted out from behind the trees and rushed at them. Katsuka immediately drew a pair of spiked knuckles to her fists and charged back at the Orc. Kat jabbed a fist at the Orc, connecting directly to it's face. The Orc howled in pain, but it's tough hide prevented any fatal damage. The blood-faced beastman grabbed Katsuka by the throat and lifted her into the air, ready to stab her with a small blade held in the other hand. She concentrated and kept calm. This confused the Orc, stalling it. A burst of green light exploded from the Orc's face. Katsuka fell easily to the ground while the Orc coughed and sputtered.

"Poison..." Age muttered as he and Shinji watched from a distance.

"She's a Red Mage!" Shinji exclaimed.

Katsuka took her chance while the Orc was struggling and ran back up to it. She focused all her energy into her fists and unleashed a combo of punches and kicks on the Orc. With a final groan the Orc fell to the ground.

"Or a monk..." Age tossed in.

"Easy. And thats both." Kat laughed.

Her laughter stopped short- more rustles in the trees. From them emerged more Orcs. Three- now six- seven- nine- twelve, each slowly progressing towards the adventurers. Katsuka immediately turned around and ran the opposite way, pushing aside the Elvaan and Tarutaru.

"Run!" Shinji yelped. The pair ran off after the Mithra, the Orcs following not five yards back.

They charged on and on passed trees and rocks, under branches and over fallen trees until suddenly Katsuka stopped, causing Shinji to slam into her leg. "Should be safe now." She said.

They had entered a clearing. The rain had stopped, but the sky still gloomed overhead. Fog snaked it's way through the clearing. Not even the morning chirp of birds was to be heard as the veiled sun climbed towards noon.

"Finally, a place to rest." Shinji sighed and began to walk over towards a smooth stone half covered by grass and shrub for a sit, but stopped short.

"What?" Age asked, noticing this.

"The ground," Shinji stomped it a little, "It feels kinda... wea-AAH!" The earth below him gave way and Shinji fell straight down into the hole. He groaned and lay still at the bottom, looking upward. Age and Katsuka's heads popped into view.

"Wow, what's this?" Age gazed in astonishment. "Er... and are you all right?"

"Just peachy. Thanks for asking," Shinji replied sarcastically.

He straightened himself up and checked to make sure he was still in one piece, then noticed a passage lead through here.

"Guys, come check this out!"

The two hopped down, Age first, Katsuka following.

"A tunnel?" Age asked in wonder.

The Mithra reached into her pouch and withdrew a bright red crystal that filled the hole with a red glow. "Fire crystal." Katsuka said after seeing the wonderment in the others faces.

She lead the way into the tunnel, steadily descending down a stone hallway until reaching a small room. It was eerily dark inside, cobwebs stretched across the corners and a thin layer of dust coated the floor. A long stone box lay in the center of the room carved with strange symbols and letters. Torch holders hung on the walls, and a smaller stone box sat against the far wall.

"What the..." Age moved in to look around, quickly moving to the stone box to examine it. Shinji plopped down on the smaller stone box and began to massage his tired feet. Katsuka walked around the room, looking around.

"A tomb." She stated.

A crumbling noise caused Katsuka and Age to whip around. Shinji was half stuck in the box against the wall, which now had a collapsed lid.

"Uh... ow?" Shinji groaned as Age yanked him out, then began to peer into the box.

"Aha! This must be it!" Age withdrew an old, worn map from the stone. Katsuka stood next to him and examined it while Shinji tried to jump and climb for a look.

"The path on this map leads off this continent to an island... what could be there that's so important?" Katsuka thought aloud.

"The Island of the Behemoths. A land no man dare enter. The lands of the dark crystal, the unknown power, where the Gods themselves warn of going. You should pay attention to the legends."

The trio turned around to see an Elvaan dragoon leaning against the doorway, dragoon scale mail illuminated by the red light, black hair hanging long and loose about his shoulders. The mark of the San d'Orian Knights shone on his breast.

"Who are you?" Age questioned forcefully, pulling out his sword in warning.

"My name?" He brushed the jet black hair out of his eyes, "They call me Edgah, and I'll be taking that map now."


	4. A Dragoon's Embroil

Notes: Simple spelling error fixes and some good old fashioned duct tape over those plot holes.

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness

Chapter IV: A Dragoon's Embroil

The Elvaan dragoon stepped forward towards Age, hand resting on his polearm. "The map, and maybe you and your friends wont have to die."

"I've got a quest to fulfill, and no stuck-up San d'Orian Royal Guard will stop me from getting my cash." Age said, eyes glancing towards the crest upon Edgah's breast.

"San d'Orians? The stuttering midget too?" Edgah chuckled. "Now I suppose if I don't kill you I'll just have to hand you over to the Temple Knights. Although I will suggest execution for treason."

"I've got an airship to catch." Kat mumbled as she slinked through the doorway. Edgah ignored her. He'd have time for her in a minute.

Shinji struggled out of his entrapment and took his place besides Age. "Enough lies, we were sent by the General of the Reserve Knights legions to get that thing."

"I haven't time for this." With that Edgah withdrew his polearm and swiped upward at Age, who quickly smacked the attack away with his blade and took a battle stance.

"Cocky bastard." Age thrust his sword towards his opponent, but the next thing he knew, sparks flew as the sword slashed against the wall. Age leapt around to see Edgah standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You've got the sword skills of a samurai, yet you don't know much about dragoons, do you?" Edgah jumped towards Age, polearm in hand, who had no time to react. The dragoon slammed into Age, sending him flying to the wall in a yelp of pain, then slumped down into an unconscious heap. Edgah turned his eyes to Shinji, who eyes were transfixed on his fallen companion. He strode over to the Tarutaru and grabbed him by the collar, effortlessly lifting him up as Shinji kicked and swung at the dragoon.

"Tarus... so weak." At these words Shinji fumed, and in one swift motion whipped out his knife and slashed at Edgah's arm. Edgah grunted in pain and released his grip on the Tarutaru, who fell to the ground. Edgah gripped his bleeding arm. "You dirty little rodent!"

Katsuka swiftly leapt up through the hole in the ground, gazing up at the gray sky that still threatened rain. Down below the clash of blades could be heard, but she didn't care; she had an airship to catch. But which way was it to the San d'Oria? Judging by the Orcs that had attacked them she assumed they were in West Ronfaure, which meant San d'Oria lay to the Northeast. She set off through the forest in that direction. After only a few steps a sound caught her keen ears, and she turned around to see Edgah standing at the entrance to the tomb, map tucked into his belt. _They couldn't even last long enough to let me get out? Morons..._

"You don't think you can just walk away, do you?" Edgah said, steadily approaching the Mithra.

"I've got to get to Jeuno, I don't have any more time to waste in this stupid country." Katsuka said coolly. Clearly Edgah didn't think it reason enough to let her go. He jumped into the air and landed right in front of the Mithran girl, who stood her ground.

"You don't wish to fight like your friends? Good choice. That'll make this much easier." At this Katsuka rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'moron' before Edgah once more leapt into the air. Before she could even look up she blacked out.

Katsuka's eyes slowly opened, her mind was still clustered, but she knew well enough where she was. People, most likely Elvaan guards, were carrying her into the great stone walls of what appeared to be San d'Oria. The large red flag with the crest of San'dOria: a yellow crown with two winged horses crossing spears in front of it, hung overhead, still in the windless night. The clouds had cleared, and above the treetops a black sky, dotted with sparkles of light and a blue crescent moon stretched over the lands. They carried her into the city, through the abandoned streets towards the Chateau d'Oraguille. San'dOria was surrounded by the forests of East and West Ronfaure, in exception for the ocean that lay to the North, where the airships routinely came and went to and from Jeuno. The entire city was built of stone and wood surrounded by protective walls that loomed ahead over 20 feet tall. Watchtowers were placed on each corner of the city. The architecture of this city struggled to keep the memory of days past alive. The nation of San'dOria was once proud and strong, but in recent days, with the growth of Bastok and the technology it brought, the days of Elvaan greatness seemed to be waning.

Her consciousness slipped once more.

When she awoke again, this time for sure, she was laying on a poorly made bed in a small cell with Age and Shinji sitting against the wall in silence. The room was made completely of stone, in exception for the wooden door that was securely locked. Age had a bandage wrapped across his forehead, where a red blood stain shown through. Shinji's face was cut, and looked a little bruised up. Kat seemed to suffer nothing more than a headache. When she noticed this all of a sudden she was glad she didn't chose to resist and end up like Age and Shinji.

The trio sat in the cell waiting, not saying a word. Shinji looked the most uneasy, the words of Edgah about an execution for treason loomed in his mind.

"...I want my gil." Age groaned. Shinji laughed, Kat even let out a chuckle. Even though they were all imprisoned and were at the risk of being executed, Age still only wanted his money.

The soft thud of boots on the stone floors echoed through the halls, freezing the three in place. The foot steps grew closer and closer until they were right outside the door. The clink of keys. Their weapons were gone. The sound of a lock clicking. The door swung open with a creak, and there stood Edgah, looming over them all, black hair covering his face. He flipped back his hair, soaking in the situation with his expressionless eyes. He withdrew from his pocket a piece of straw. "Life is so fragile. Take a few risks now and then, bend the path of a safe life." Edgah bent the straw a little, "Yet, bend it too much and..." the straw snapped, and he let the pieces fall to the floor. "You could all easily be executed for interfering and endangering a Royal Guard. But of course, I will give you a chance. Who are you, who sent you, and how do you know about this." With that he withdrew the map that put them in their prison.

Age stood up and looked Edgah in the eyes, easily matching his height. "Age and I were sent by the Reserve Knights General to retrieve a map rumored to have been buried in the lost tomb of a great adventurer who lived long before the Great War took place..." Edgah scoffed, then turned to Katsuka.

Kat growled, and spoke in an annoyed tone. "I was planning to travel to Jeuno to meet up with members of my Linkshell... before I made the mistake of running into these two morons." She shot a glance of malice towards the Tarutaru and Elvaan.

"Names?"

"Ithilsul, Nettin, Epsil."

At the first name Edgah looked a little surprised. That name was familiar to him, yet no faces or mentions of it could his memory recall. He tucked that name into the back of his mind for now. If this Shinji spoke truth, he would have to consult Alpha about this encounter. "I was personally sent by the Prince himself to retrieve this map. The General would not go behind the Prince's back like that. There will be time to question who sent you later. No doubt whoever truly sent you wishes harm to the Kingdom. No terrorists against the Kingdom deserve the privilege of life- nor accomplices who feign innocence and ignorance. You will all be tried tomorrow." With that he turned around, slamming the door behind him, securing the lock and marched down the halls of the underground prison.

Edgah marched passed cells where condemned faces stared out through the small bars in the doors, up the stairway and into the Chateau, passed the guards who stood watch over the prison entrance, through the church where San d'Orian priests prepared for the morning prayer, and out the large doors to North San d'Oria. The sun had just broken the horizon but two hours ago, birds sand in the trees scattered around the city square. The sky clear of any cloud coverage, a perfect light blue. He walked west through the city, turning north through Labormans way, and into the port area. Here the ocean stretched beyond the airship dock endlessly to the north. A speck in the sky grew closer and closer, until it's shape was made out to be an airship. _Just in time_ he thought. The airship flew down and landed in the water, then powered towards the dock, coming to a halt right next to it. Edgah turned around and headed for the Rusty Anchor Pub, located a little west of the docks.

Inside he took seat at a two-person table in the corner and waited, turning away the Hume waitress who asked for his order. The pub was empty as always at this time, it wouldn't fill up until the airship passengers arrived for breakfast. Behind the counter a Tarutaru girl stood on a stool, taking an order from a young Elvaan woman, then shouted in her high Tarutaru voice the order to the Galka wearing a chefs hat in the kitchen behind them flipping pancakes. A Hume couple sat across the room from Edgah eating their breakfast and talking quietly amongst themselves while their little girl plowed through her food. The door swung open and in came the morning rush of airship passengers coming from Jeuno. Edgah waited. Minutes later a Hume with short black hair and a black and red suit entered. The symbol on his shoulder marked him as an airship captain. He looked straight at Edgah and walked up to him. Edgah remained seated. The Hume eyed Edgah as if he were a bug he was about to squash. Edgah was the first to speak, and in a flat, plain voice said, "Nub." Alpha laughed and sat down across from Edgah.

"Long time no see. What brings you up here so early?" Alpha started.

"Yesterday evening I caught three people interfering with my mission. Upon questioning them I found out that one of them knows a man named Ithilsul... that name sparked some hint of a memory at me. I couldn't remember who it was at all, or even where I've heard it before... I thought maybe it was someone from my past, from the wars possibly? You've known me since then, since before I lost my memories. You were the one who found me there in the ruins of the city and helped me remember as much of who I am as you could." Edgah looked Alpha in the eyes, who gave his order to the waitress who approached during Edgah's talk.

"Ithil...sul...? Well..." Alpha thought back fifteen years into the past. Back to the day another piece of the Jeuno empire was lost to the beastmen hoards. Alpha was apart of the team searching for survivors of the battle. The beastmen had overrun the city, the allied forces were not able to hold them back. Not when those dark cloaked figures came. It took all they had to clean out the vermin that had killed men, women, and children who littered the streets, stained and coated with blood. He had already found several of his companions and friends. Friends that he had known since he was a child. Friends who he would play with in the savannas of Windurst. All dead. The last friendly face he prayed to not see with glazed eyes and limp muscles was an Elvaan he had met from joining the allied nations to fight against the Shadow Lord and his beastmen. He had trained with him, taught him many techniques and skills, and had become close friends with him.

Alpha walked through a dark tunnel that was built as an escape route in case of emergencies. Bodies were scattered throughout it. The Orcs had somehow leaked into here. They ambushed anyone trying to escape and slaughtered them. Alpha continued on, reaching the end where the exit had collapsed. Six dead Orcs lay half buried in the rubble, all covered with tears and gashes made from a polearm. Black blood glazed the ground. Buried in the rubble Alpha noticed something shining- the point of a spear. He began to move the stone, aided with a mix of black and white magic skills, until he uncovered what lay beneath. Alpha pulled out the limp Elvaan, who was stained with Orcish blood as well as his own. He pushed aside the black hair from the Elvaans bloodied face, and gasped- this was his friend. Alpha struggled to find a sign of life from him, and found a faint pulse in his wrist. He closed his eyes concentrated as hard as he could, placed his hands on his friends struggling heart, and casted a spell known as Raise on the fallen Elvaan soldier. A powerfully bright, white light shot out from his hands, engulfing the room. The Elvaan gasped as his wounds began to close until small scars were all that was left. When the light stopped he was breathing in slow, forced breaths- but breathing still. Alpha bursted out a sigh of relief and joy that he had not been too late. Edgah lay there, healed of his physical wounds but still in a swooning state. He began to mumble in his swoon, the recent events coming back to him in his dreams. "I will not... let the beastmen... anyone... no... Ithil...? go... run... fool Hume... Orcs... die... first... for the Kingdom..."

"Ithil. That was the name you said when I found you. But it could have been something else- Ithildin, Ithiler, Ithilacious- you didn't say Ithilsul specifically. You probably shouldn't dwell on it too much. You never mentioned any Ithilsul to me in the time you've known me." Alpha said.

"I see..." Edgah was still not satisfied. _Maybe this person could be a key to my past... that Mithra..._

The Hume girl returned with a plate of galkan sausages and eggs, then placed them in front of Alpha with a cup of hot coffee. "Was that all you wanted to ask me?" Alpha said with half a sausage in his mouth.

"No. I was sent to retrieve a map in East Ronfaure for the Prince, but a Mithra, Tarutaru and Elvaan seemed to have gotten there before me. They resisted, and I brought them down and had them arrested. The Tarutaru and Elvaan claimed that they were hired to find this map by the General of the Reserve Knights. Why would the Prince and the General go behind each others backs to have different people try and get this?" He withdrew the map and lay it on the table.

Alpha swallowed his egg and looked over his plate at it. It was a map of the world, of Vana'diel. There were 3 X's marked on it, one on each southern continent, and one northwest of Jeuno. A path was marked coming north off of Jeuno, through the island of Qufim and towards a fabled area called Behemoth's Dominion. "This is interesting... these locations..." Alpha examined the map again. "What do you know about the Behemoth legend?"

"Beasts terrorizing the land in impossible situations. But who listens to the nonsense bards spill out?"

"Meet me on the airship in about an hour." Alpha drained his coffee, left some gil laying on the table, then scribbled out a note on a napkin and handed it to Edgah. "Give that to the lady at the Airship Travel Agency and she'll let you through for free. I hear about a lot of things as an airship pilot, a lot of rumors and stories. There could be more going on than we know of." With that Alpha scraped his chair back, put on his red and black chapeau hat and walked out the door. Edgah stuffed the note in his pocket and left to speak to the general of the Reserve Knights.

Edgah walked back to the Chateau. More people lined the streets now, heading off to their jobs, or to the local markets for some early shopping. The two guards at the entrance to the Chateau nodded and let him through. He walked through the halls towards the Reserve Knights quarters, which was completely empty. Most Reserve Knights set out adventuring or stayed in their own homes when not in times of war, which has been the case for the past fifteen years. Edgah walked by the empty bunks to the door of the General's quarters. He knocked and waited. No answer. Again he tried, and again. Suspicious, he pushed at the door, and it creaked open. _Unlocked..._ Edgah pushed it all the way open and entered the room. It was completely dark. He blindly found the window, and pulled open the curtains.

Light rays casted themselves across the floor, and Edgah's eyes stared in shock at the scene he witnessed. The General, still in his nightgown, lay against his dresser, covered in blood. His eyes were blank, his face frozen in horror. Blood dripped from his mouth, staining his gray beard. The handle of a knife protruded from his bloodied chest, and a single arrow was buried into his forehead, leaving dried streams of blood that fell down his face. Edgah gritted his teeth in anger, drew his knife and scanned the room, just incase the intruder was still there. All was quiet. The General of the Reserve Knights was murdered. The prisoner said that he wanted the map.


	5. the Behemoth Legend

Notes: Minor spelling corrections.

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness  
  
Chapter V: the Behemoth Legend

Edgah surveyed the room one last time before sheathing his knife. The General's quarters reeked of death. The Elvaan shoved open the door and exited, making his way towards the armory. With a kick he forced open the door, and returned with his polearm strapped to his back, long, luminous blade glistening in the light. He continued through the Chateau towards the exit. _There is something going on here... I must consult Alpha..._ Ignoring the guards, he pushed his way past them and threw open the door. Suddenly, as he hastily walked through the streets towards the docks, something sunk in, and inside his mind began to panic. He had discovered the body. _What if they suspect me? Who could have done such a thing to such an experienced fighter?_ He was enthralled into something deep, he knew that for certain. _There's no one to go to... except Alpha._

The dragoon soon found himself in front of the Air Travel Agency, where the airship was still docked not far behind. He pushed open the door and walked inside. The building composed of a dark stone, with a wooden floor, several racks were placed against the wall containing pamphlets, magazines and brochures. Behind the counter a Hume with long blond hair was kicking back with her feet on her desk, reading a magazine. Edgah walked up to the door opposite the entrance, where a black haired Hume woman stood. "This is the departures entrance, may I see your airship pass?"

The Elvaan reached into his pocket and withdrew the piece of paper Alpha had given him and thrust it towards her. "Well?" He said impatiently, looking down at her as she examined the paper. "I don't have time for this."

Uncertain, but a little frightened, the Hume let him pass through. Edgah strode past crew men in white uniforms, down the stairs and onto the dock. The aroma of salt water washed over the dock with the sea breeze. Ahead lay the airship, looking much like a normal ship. It was a dark blue, with white carved designs all over the wide body. On each end a triplet of large propellers reached into the sky. He walked to the edge of the dock onto the airship platform and stepped inside. The entrance of the ship was a long hallway stretching across the width of the ship. In the center were doorways on either side, one open to the passenger room, the other a stairway leading up to the deck. Edgah walked up to the deck of the airship and instantly noticed Alpha facing away from him, standing at the stern of the ship, looking off across the ocean with one hand behind his back.

Alpha turned around to face the Elvaan, the ocean breeze ruffling their hair and clothing. Alpha gave a quick wave in recognition and stepped down onto the deck. Without delay, Edgah began. "The general of the San d'Orian Reserve Knights is dead."

Alpha stared at Edgah with a troubled, yet calm, look on his face. "What happened?"

"I found him in his room with a knife through his heart, and an arrow in his skull. Execution style." He spoke as if it were an everyday occurance. "Those three I spoke with you of earlier, two of them claimed the general sent them on the same mission I was assigned. Two leaders after the same map. Clearly neither knew the other wanted it, or else I would have heard about it. How important could some map be that it would drive them to this... at exactly the same time?"

"This map... where did you say you found it?"

"The tomb of the unknown adventurer in Ronfaure."

"The one said to have discovered Kuzotz and Valdeaunia." Alpha muttered.

"And the Behemoth Dominion." Edgah added. "I was told the map was buried with him, and that name was mentioned to me upon accepting my mission. There must be something of importance there."

Alpha thought a moment before speaking up. "I'm sure there was. Bards often offer their tales and songs to me as payment for the airship trips, their stories keep me awake on the long nights flying across Vana'diel. One legend tells of the Behemoths, terrible creatures who arose from the darkest corners of the world and reigned terror on the people of Vana'diel- as we saw during the Great War... were you able to remember it." Alpha added. "The god Promathia was said to have spawned these Behemoths and feuled them with the power of the dark crystal to insure total destruction to the five races. And that they nearly did." Alpha crossed towards Edgah as he spoke and stood beside him. "A troop of warriors, Humes, Elvaans, Mithras, Galkas and even Tarutarus hunted down each of the Behemoths and destroyed them in a ruthless reign of slaughters. Hundreds of them died, and on the Island of the Behemoth the last of these demons that roamed freely throughout the world were found. There the remaining dozen of the troop fought to their last, slaying all but one of these demons. A Hume and Mithra, sole survivors, stood alone against the last Behemoth. The Hume and Mithra were lovers, and fought along side each other to the bitter end when at last she was brought down by the Behemoth. In a fury of hatred and passion the Hume defeated the Behemoth and shattered the dark crystal. He was left a heartbroken shell of a man, and was said to be found dead atop a cliff on the island clutching a shard of the crystal in his bloodied hand."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edgah crossed his arms impatiently.

"The remains of the crystal were scattered across the world and the island lost until it was found by the unknown adventurer, who mapped it, obviously. It was buried with him, perhaps to keep it a secret?"

"Word of it has never left San d'Oria, I would probably be killed for telling even you. It doesn't take much research to find the island. There must be something else..." Edgah's expression never changed from his grim look.

"Perhaps they never wanted word of it to leave proper ears incase some mad person ever decided to reconstruct such an event."

Suddenly a croocked growling voice caused the pair to whip around. "Smoothskins shouldn't speak of such things, no. Yours is death only for foolish meddling." It hissed.

Edgah's hand tightened around his polearm and Alpha's hand found itself resting on the hilt of his sword. Perched on the rim of the ship stood a Yagudo, standing straight as a man, yet with bird-like features. Dark blue feathers coated his body down too it's taloned bird legs. Two large wings stood stationary on it's back. It's face was covered with the same blue feathers, with beady dark eyes that seemed to stare maliciously into their souls. Several feathers sprouted from the top of it's head, and a slender beak protruded from it's face. In each taloned hand it gripped a katana, and it raised them in challenge to the duo. _A Yagudo?! How could one of those gotten here from Mindartia? _Edgah thought.

"Get off of my ship you damned bird." Alpha spat.

"Foolish smoothskins." The Yagudo dived towards Alpha, who jumped back while drawing his sword and slashed, knocking the Yagudo's katana aside. The Yagudo slashed with his other katana as Alpha sidestepped, narrowly dodging the attack. The Yagudo and Alpha continued their fight, neither able to gain the upper hand, while Edgah withdrew his polearm and leapt into the air. Still gaining altitude, Edgah looked down and pointed his polearm at the Yagudo still exchanging attacks below. The Yagudo assassin, suddenly remembering the Elvaan, knocked aside Alpha's blade again and leapt backwards just as Edgah's polearm crashed down where it was just standing, sending splinters and wood flying and rocking the entire ship. Alpha glared at Edgah's polearm as he ripped it back out of his ship's wounded deck.

Edgah charged towards the Yagudo, who stood ready to continue it's fight. Edgah jumped again, spinning his polearm above his head before bringing it down on the Yagudo, who held it's katanas in front of it's face, shielding the blow. Unfazed by the failed attack, Edgah carried through and delivered another attack, this time with a complete spin that sliced into the flesh of the Yagudo, sending dark blood and blue feathers scattering through the air. The Yagudo hissed in pain and anger from the gash across it's chest, yet still fought on. In a fury of slashes the Yagudo attacked Edgah, yet each attempt was dodged and blocked by Edgah's experienced combat skills. Finally, frustrated, the Yagudo lerched forward at the dragoon, completely tossing aside any thought of defenses. Suddenly the Yagudo halted midair, it's arms and legs straightening at it's side as it let out a call of anger. Alpha stood off to the side, hands outstretched with streams of magic dissipating around him. Edgah, unaware that the Yagudo was paralyzed and defenseless, unleashed his own attack, slashing through Yagudo flesh in a series of swipes, before ending with one final thrust that pierced through through Yagudo's shoulder, sending beastmen blood splattering onto the deck in a roar of agony.

Blood and feathers clouded Edgah's vision, and when the mess settled to the ground, the Yagudo lay on the deck of the ship, wounded and bloody. A gash streaked across it's face, splitting through one eye. It's left arm was completely severed, and several gashes streaked across it's torn body. Dark blood that ran down the deck matted it's feathers together. The Yagudo's bloodied chest rose and fell in desperate struggles for breath as it hissed curses and coughed blood from it's cracked beak. Edgah and Alpha walked over and peered down at the dying beast. Edgah held his polearm's blade tip to the Yagudo's neck.

"Cursed smoothskins!" The Yagudo spat between breaths.

Edgah pushed the tip of his polearm deeper into the Yagudo's throat. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. Alpha looked on, disgusted at the mess splattered across the deck of his ship.

"They wills... come..." It choked and coughed up more blood, "prisoners... smoothskins... DIE!" At this last word it spat up more blood, it's muscles relaxed, it's eyes glazed over. Dead.

Edgah and Alpha grimaced. The Elvaan turned around and began walking to the edge of the ship facing the dock. "I have to find them." With that he jumped off the edge onto the deck, then rushed into town. Alpha looked down at the Yagudo's corpse and frowned, his eyes drifted to the hole in the deck of the ship and his frown deepened. ..._Better get to work._


	6. Tainted Travellers

The plot thickens! I know my updates are few and far apart, I'm hoping to get the next one in alot sooner (Yes, back to Ithil and friends.) Less violence and more comedy coming up after this!

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness

Chapter VI: Tainted Travellers

Age paced the floor in his cell, lost in his own thoughts. In the corner Shinji grunted as his little fists broke through the air in swift motions, practicing his fighting skills. Katsuka lay curled up on the bed, resting silently. Shinji halted his training to glare at the door. Locked in. Captive. He despised it, and despised anyone who dared to try and contain him. His thoughts drifted to the Elvaan dragoon, Edgah. His brow furrowed and button nose scrunched up in anger, his fist found itself slamming into the wall. His liking of San d'Oria was already thin before traveling here from Windurst, but this situation severed that thin thread cleanly in two. Even if his best friend was San d'Oria born, the thought of this forested country made him hot with anger. The Tarutaru took a calming breath and shook his head. _The sweetest vengance comes with time. _He returned to punching the San d'Orian air.

Kat's ears twitched, and her eyes cracked open. She could hear a faint tapping in the pattern of footsteps. Fully awake now, she sat up on the bed, her tail swayed with curiosity. "The guard..." She mumbled uncertainly. Age stopped pacing and turned his head towards the door. Shinji halted his fighting once more to join Age. Remembering the death threats caused a bead of sweat to trickle down from his blue hair, Age stood ready, Kat sat on the bed, seemingly indifferent to whatever might happen. Age flinched a little when he heard a soft thud outside the door. Shinji gulped.

Suddenly Kat gasped when her eyes darted beneath the door, a small stream of blood leafed out from under the locked door. Bewilderment and fear swept through the trio as they all gaped at the stream of blood flowing it's way passed the door. Keys jingled, and the metallic clink told them that the door was being unlocked. Slowly the door crept open, and a taloned foot stepped through the door with a click of claws on the cell floor. Instantly Age and Shinji prepared for a fight, Kat was still lost as to what was going on, but Age and Shinji knew. They had been to Windurst, where the Yagudo raged constant strife against the people of the region. The beastman stepped fully into the room, in one hand a bloodied great katana was clutched between it's talons. It's beady eyes seemed to glow with the pleasure of murder as it's eyes absorbed the rooms contents.

"Filthy smoothskins, trapped to bleed and die for their meddling, yes." The Yagudo's hiss of a voice seemed to amplify in the small room. "Or come with us, come with Yuu-guu, and give us the map, your bloods can be spared."

Kat stood up and in an annoyed voice muttered loud enough to be heard, "We don't have your stupid map."

"Tell Yuu-guu who, and get your lives saved."

Kat stayed silent. Shinji, willing to do whatever he could to delay tasting that Yagudo steel glistening with the blood of the guard, spoke up. "That Elvaan dragoon took it from us, Edgah. Go kill him."

"Good smoothskins, your deaths wont hurt as much long then." The Yagudo grinned and slammed the door shut.

Edgah sprinted through the streets of San d'Oria towards the Chateau, his long Elvaan legs carrying him quickly through the morning crowds. One hand held ready gripping the polearm strapped to his back, and his eyes searched rapidly through the surrounding crowds, seeking out Yagudo beastmen. Or worse. If a Yagudo could easily get all the way to the docks without being seen, who knows what else could be roaming the shadows. _Demons. _The Elvaan quickly shook that thought from his head. Demons haven't been seen since the Great War. The people would be panicking if there was one within a mile of this place; demons transmit fear around themselves for miles, and they feed on that fear.

Edgah busted through the doors of the Chateau and forced his way passed surprised and bewildered guards. He forced his way down into the underground prison, knocking the door open with his shoulder. The dragoon's lips drew back over his teeth in a snarl at the site before him. The walls were splattered with blood. The guard on watch lay dead against the wall, his eyes staring still in shock and horror, his mouth gaping open and dripping fresh blood. The whole place reeked of death. Edgah withdrew his polearm and stepped warily through the stone corridor, lit by an occasional torch set upon the walls, eyes still searching for the unseen attacker. As he walked passed the other rooms he caught glimpses of the prisoners still locked in their rooms, silent horror on their faces, some huddled in the corner, shivering with fright. It was eerily silent. The dragoon reached the end of the corridor. Against the left wall the guard set to watch Edgah's prisoners lay face down, dead. A stream of blood flew from his corpse, seeping into the room. He glared at the door and started for it.

The Yagudo raised it's blood glazed katana in front of his sinister, feathered face and licked the blood off, drawing the blade across it's thin, slimy tongue. "Blood sweeter than any water, smoothskins." He hissed.

Yuu-guu gripped the great katana in both hands and thrusted towards Shinji. The Tarutaru yelped and jumped out of the way. He could feel the wind from the attack brush his face. The Yagudo carried through and sliced at Age. Blood misted the air. Caught unaware, the Elvaan and staggered back, eyes wide. A deep cut split his jerkin through and into his skin diagonally across his chest. The Yagudo let out a wicked, raspy laugh and raised it's katana above it's head. Suddenly a brisk wind spiraled around the Yagudo, gathering together into a crystal of ice, then shattered in an small explosion of magic around Yuu-guu. The Yagudo hissed in annoyance more than pain, and whirled around to face Kat. The Mithra met the Yagudo straight in the face with a swift sweeping kick, carrying through in a spin and slamming her other foot down onto it's back. The Yagudo slammed into the floor.

Kat raised her foot above the Yagudo's neck, ready to splinter it's neck before finding herself being flung to the wall opposite the door. Her ankle pained of a Yagudo's grip. Yuu-guu climbed to the ground, cold hatred and rage in his eyes. Age's back was pressed against the wall, his hand pressed against his body wound. Kat's eyes focused back onto the Yagudo stalking towards her, it's great katana still gripped in one hand.

Katsuka closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and lunged a desperate punch towards the Yagudo. The attacked connected straight between it's beady eyes, the Yagudo staggered back, clutching it's face with it's free hand. Still shielding it's eyes, the Yagudo slashed wildly with it's great katana. Kat dived to the side and rolled away from Yuu-guu. It continued staggering around, slashing at everything it could feel within it's reach. Kat watched, crouching in the corner as it stumbled blindly.

Eventually the Yagudo uncovered it's face and blinked. A good sized lump bulged between it's eyes. Yuu-guu's wounded eyes shot towards Age slumped against the wall. Satisfied with what he saw, his eyes turned towards Shinji standing ready to defend himself next to Age.

Before the Yagudo had time to react, Shinji lunged at Yuu-guu. His attack was impeded by his size, for the Tarutaru was easily knocked aside. The Yagudo raised it's katana again and quickly thrusted at Shinji.

Time seemed to slow through the eyes of the Tarutaru. The tip of the dark blade, darkened more so by the blood shimmering red, seemed to grow larger as perspective warped with the approach of a cruel death by beastmen blade. Suddenly a shape appeared, diving in front of the Tarutaru. Age grunted with pain as once more his flesh tasted it's steel. Shinji stared on in shocked horror, a shock filled with rage that built inside of him. Age stared the Yagudo in the eyes- stared death itself in the face. Yuu-guu grinned back at his cold stare and dug the blade deeper in. This time Age no more than flinched, though blood trickled from his mouth. The Yagudo unsheathed it's blade from Age, who fell to his knees. Shinji's rage kept him still in shock, fist clenched and eyes locked onto the Yagudo. It raised it's katana once more, ready to finish the Elvaan who sacrificed himself so much.

The door splintered and threw out in all directions. The Elvaan dragoon stood in it's place, polearm gripped with both hands in a thrusting position. Before the shards were settled Edgah was in action again, diving through the air and landing where the Yagudo sidestepped just in time to avoid a spearhead through the brain. His spearhead was half burried through the ground. Edgah looked up from his landing, and flashed a grin at the Yagudo who recoiled in fear upon realizing what he was. In an instant the dragoon yanked his spear from it's burial and unleashed a Pentathrust on the helpless Yagudo. All eight thrusts connected, searing and spearing Yagudo flesh until it dropped dead in a heap hardly recognizable as having ever been a living organism.

Edgah straightened, ignoring the stares of disbelief from the rooms occupants, and looked directly at the great katana fallen from Yuu-guu's now lifeless hands. "Tainted steel." His gaze fell on Age, still clinging to life and staring up at the dragoon with a look of checked hatred. "The fool has the misfortune of feeling that tainted Yagudo steel. He is lost." With that Edgah turned his back on Age.

"NO!" Shinji ran to Age's side, putting a hand over his wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"You fool!" Edgah turned again to view the Tarutaru and Elvaan, "He is lost. This blade was tainted and cursed. Enmity grows inside your friend. He will not die, not by his current wounds, but by his own malice. Enmity drives us all, but this blade has seared his flesh more than once, infecting his very being with hatred. I can see it now, the way he glares at me. You've touched his blood. You too are infected. I could kill you both now and end a threat I cannot begin to imagine. But there isn't time. I am the target and I will deal with my fate when the time comes..."

Edgah once more turned around and began to leave the room, grabbing a startled Katsuka by the arm. Age and Shinji stood where they were, glaring at Edgah. _They wouldn't come if this Elvaan begged them, would they? Morons._ Kat frowned and let herself be led out.

Throughout the Chateau was panic and madness. Edgah and Kat ran through the turmoil and danger. Yagudo were infesting the place. Temple Knights fought against the intruding Yagudo invaders, easily gaining the upper hand in strength, yet being held back by the sheer number of Yagudo. Outside was no different. Citizens took to arms, defending their homes from Yagudo who seemed to be searching more than fighting while San d'Orian knights guided troops as if in a battle ground. Edgah frowned at the mess, then raised his fingers to his lips and whistled. Katsuka stared at him, confused, when he began running again, towards Port San d'Oria. Kat had no option but to follow.

At the gate marking the entrance to the Port a Yagudo stood blocking the way, a fallen guard laying on the ground aside it, Royal Knights chain mail bloodied. Edgah never stopped running towards it, even when it was clear the Yagudo was ready to fight. Kat began to panic when she saw that they were almost on top of the Yagudo, when a blue streak dived from the sky at and circled the Yagudo, who screached, clawing at it's bloodied face. The Wyvern hovered above the Yagudo and unleashed a breath of fire on the beastman. Edgah ran passed the dying Yagudo with Kat at his heels. The pair proceeded towards the airship docks, the dragoon's Wyvern gliding through the air and clearing a path through the invading Yagudo's who met the misfortune of attempting to block their path.

"Where are we going?!" Katsuka shouted at the Elvaan. Despite her capture by this Elvaan she felt he was trustable, nonetheless. Not a moron at least... that much. Edgah simply pointed at the airship as he ran, in the distance the Wyvern swooped onto an unsuspecting Yagudo.

A dark figure was swooping through the air above the airship, dodging bursts of the elements in the sky and diving towards the deck at random intervals. A bead of sweat drew down Edgah's face, fearing his suspicions confirmed. Katsuka looked up at him, once again confused before her eyes were directed towards his gaze. She sighed.

The pair arrived at the Airship Travel Agency to find it empty. Whether the occupants deserted their post or were killed, Kat was unable to tell, and Edgah's mind was on other matters. Once on the dock they halted and looked shockingly at the scene before them. Alpha stood atop the deck with his sword drawn, constantly casting his spells into the air at the dark figure gliding through the sky. Kat's keen Mithran eyes focused in to find that the dark figure looked like some sick spawn of dragon and man. It stood with legs slightly bent, as if walking was unnatural to it. It had long arms with three fingers of claws at the end. It's face looked like that of a dragons, but compressed to the shape of a humans head. It's eyes were dark and empty. It's entire body was black as pitch, and two great wings spread out from it's back like a bat. "Demon." Edgah mumbled despairingly. Kat choked for a second when it reached her ears.

Alpha was doing an expect job in fighting it off. The Demon twirled and swooped through the air with a deadly grace, like a viper of the sky. Fire burst where it hovered as the Demon countered by swooping down towards Alpha. The red mage took the offensive as the Demon swooped towards him, casting a spell that sent lightning ripping across his sword as he swung at the Demon. It roared in anger and pain as it passed by him, lightning ripping through its body, yet it maintained it's flight.

Katsuka forced her eyes back towards the city, where the Yagudo seemed to be faltering, seemingly unorganized, and becoming easily defeated. Edgah glanced down at her and spoke, "This Demon controls the others as would a general. The fate of the city may rest in the hands of an airship piolet. More than that. Alpha. He seems to have lost nothing since his years of service." That last he spoke to himself as thinking aloud.

Edgah's words shone true as Alpha continued his dance with evil, narrowly escaping hits, dodging and countering with his spells or magically enhanced sword. After taking a direct hit with a burst of fire, the Demon hit the deck, it's flight cut down, but still with the speed of a viper. It draw a black, curved sword and swung at Alpha. The pair engaged in close combat, the red mage constantly connecting it's hits against the tough, black demon hide as volts of lightning shocked through his sword and into the Demon. Alpha's strength waned terribly. He found himself constantly trying to buy just enough time to cast spells to refresh his mind and body, to draw every ounce of his ability without killing himself behind the mask of magic enhancements. Suddenly the blue streak of a Wyvern streaked by the Demon, claws tearing it it's face. Not wasting his opportunity, the red mage casted a spell binding the Demon in place, rooting it to the deck before running out of it's reach. The Demon roared in frustration turned to pain as massive thunder bolts rained from the air and onto it's flesh. It staggered backwards and fell over the edge and into the ocean. Electrical currents continued to streak across that spot on the watery grave.

Alpha slumped against the mast, raised his head and saw a Mithra and Elvaan standing at the top of the stairway leading up to the deck. A blue wyvern sat perched atop the cover cleaning itself. Alpha laughed and strained himself to cast Regen on himself again, giving his body strength that wasn't really left. "Where to, Edgah?" Alpha let out between gasps for air and pulled off his hat to reveal black, sweat-matted hair as he stumbled towards the stairs. Edgah took to his side and supported him.

"Uh... Jeuno." Katsuka said after a look from Edgah saying it was she who decided their next path. Alpha nodded as Edgah helped him downstairs.

Katsuka stared towards the city, the Yagudo were dissipating, seemingly nearing defeat. But new beastmen faces were showing up... Orcs. The airships propellers began to spin, and the ship moved forward, picking up speed and sharply turning as it left the water and tore into the sky. By now noon was in full force, the sun shining brightly in the clear, blue sky- tarnished only by streaks of black smoke arising in plumes from the proud city of San d'Oria. Kat frowned at the sight below. Surely the city couldn't fall to such a small-scale attack. Soon the forces and the people will recover from their shock and take back their homes. Troubled times... _Was the end of the Great War really the end? __Those two adventurers... Age and Shinji... what will become of them? _Katsuka shuddered at the thought. By now the city was fading away to a speck as the airship turned eastward. _What about this dragoon... Edgah? Blah. Sick of this. Whatever. _The Mithra leaned over the rail, closed her thoughts and stared at treetops of Ronfaure speeding by, below.

To the south a Hume, Tarutaru and Mithra were treking the forboding lands of Gustaberg...


	7. The Highlands

Notes: One of those chapters thats only there to lead to the next, more important chapters. I still found it entertaining while developing the characters personalities. The next chapter is already in progress as I type this, "Dreams and Odin's Wrath" to give you a hint of what may be in the next one.

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness

Chapter VII: The Highlands

Ithil's eyes surveyed the land before him with a frown. All around lay the rocky, desolate lands of North Gustaberg. The rocky earth seemed to drop down before him, revealing a harsh terrain covered with tough shrubbery and mounds of rock rising from the ground. To his left a river cut across the land before tumbling over the sheer cliff side and continuing on, splitting the land in a deep fissure connected by a bridge of wooden planks, and vanishing off into the distance. The sun hung not far off the western horizon.

"I don't see this on the map." Nettin walked up to his side, head cocked to one side and holding a weathered map in front of her face. Ithil looked at her before snatching the map away. "Huh? Gimme that!" He frowned at the map. She had been looking at it upside down.

"We're on the wrong side... we can't get up into the Konschtat Highlands from this side. How did you go all this way without realizing the map was upside down?" Ithil looked up from the map to see that the Mithra had begun poking a silent and annoyed Epsil in the head, clearly not paying any attention. Finally the Tarutaru seemed to grow tired of it and bit her finger.

"Ouch!" Nettin yelped, sucking her finger. Her eyes darted from the waterfall to the river below before speaking. "Lets ride it down! We can hop on a Quadav's back and ride it like a big turtle-raft thing!"

"Hah, I don't know if giant snapping turtles with weapons would care for being used as a raft down Drachen Falls."

"Lets use Ithaka!" Epsil jumped onto Ithil's back, who let out a cry as he stumbled towards the edge. The Tarutaru white mage seemed to have thought up a few nicknames to bother the Hume during the dull march from South Gustaberg.

"Huh? Whats that?" Nettin shielded her eyes from the sun and strained to see into the shadows.

Ithil stopped trying to pry Epsil from the hilt of his great sword to look. "Someone must be coming. Whoever it is is waddling, must be a fat-"

"Turtleses!" Epsil said cheerfully before hopping onto the ground and drawing out his hammer. Ithilsul pulled out his black great sword and Nettin withdrew her daggers from her belt.

"Quadavs... How many?"

"Looks like just the one." Nettin could clearly see the Quadav now.

"Are you sure we can take it?"

"Yush!" Epsil growled excitedly, brandishing his hammer.

The huge form of a Quadav came into view, waddling atop it's short legs as it ran towards them, sending dust flying behind it with every step. It's face was like a turtle, covered in scaley brown skin that blended well with the terrain. Small, black, beady eyes stared out from it's sockets, hinting no sign of intelligence. A thick shell covered it's body, a rusty red tunic wrapped around it's waist complete with . It's right hand gripped the hilt of a long sword. The Quadav are basically stupid creatures compared to Yagudo and Orcs, and act purely on instinct. Lack of emotion and illogical thought makes them more deadly than they appear.

Ithil gulped. "That's kind of... huge"

"Just do that thing you did back in Bastok!"

"But I don't know what I-"

By now the Quadav was almost on top of them, quick for being so large. It let out a roar from it's beak and swung it's sword down at Ithil. The Hume swung back in defense and met the Quadav's blade in an upward stroke. The clash of blades rang through the cliff. The Quadav swung again, this time Ithil wasn't as prepared, but still managed to position his sword to block the attack. The force from the blow knocked him back, causing him to almost lose his grip on the great swords hilt. _It's so strong..._ Ithil gritted his teeth, threw up his sword and charged again.

While Ithil danced blades with the Quadav, Epsil ran back, properly proportioned silver hammer in hand. He licked his lips and gave the hammer a swing with all his strength put into it and... _Clink!_ The hammer simply bounced back. Epsil fumed and began smacking the Quadav all over it's back with his little hammer, making not a single dent in it's thick shell. Epsil kicked dirt into the air. The Tarutaru decided to try a different approach. This time he ran back and began casting his white magic on the beast. "Try a little-wittle Dia!" A white light suddenly drew itself in and bursted into the Quadav with a bluish aura, causing it to flinch, but not even turn it's head towards Epsil. "And how 'bought a bit of Banish!" Another burst of light, this one much bigger, exploded onto the Quadav, it howled with pain as it's shell cracked and dark blood trickled from it's beak. The beast whirled around and raised it's sword to cleave the little white mage in two, but roared with pain whipped back around to face Nettin.

Seeing that her little friend was about to become turtle food, Nettin twirled her right hand dagger and thrust it into the Quadav's back. The critical blow was strong enough that a sharp crack was heard as it broke through it's shell. The beast whipped around to face her and instantly swung it's sword. Nettin ducked just in time to dodge the attack, she quickly took again her battle stance. The Mithra stuck her tongue out at the Quadav as she dipped the point of her blade into a pouch on her belt. When she pulled it out the tip was covered with a sickly colored purple liquid. She grinned as the Quadav threw down an attack. With her left dagger she held back the strike, and just as quickly she stabbed with her right. The point of the blade penetrated the Quadav's thick hide, though it seemed not to notice the minute damage. It threw it's free arm at Nettin, knocking her to the ground. She grunted as she hit the ground face down. She pushed herself up from the ground and shook her head to clear the temporary shock, then as she turned her head towards the Quadav's blade racing towards her face distorted in a silent scream. Just before certain doom hit, the beast groaned, dropped it's sword and staggered backwards.

Ithilsul pulled his blade from the back of the Quadav and prepared to swing again, but found that his muscles could not bring it back up. That last hit seemed to have drained his strength. Ithil's leg gave way to exhaustion as he fell to one knee. The Hume couldn't believe the stubbornness of these beats. "Just... die... already" he panted. The Quadav bled furiously now, but wasn't showing signs of stopping as it whirled around to face him again. But this time it didn't attack, it raised it's head towards the sky and let out a howl, then crumpled down and fell face down into the dust. All three let out a sigh of relief in unison- cut short by several howls mimicking the sound of the dead Quadav close by. The party froze.

A rumble started to shake the ground as a pack of Quadavs appeared, charging in full force with a cloud of dust flailing behind them. "Okay. Run." Ithil said, heaving his sword back onto his back with a good amount of struggle.

Nettin looked at the waterfall and arched an eyebrow. "But there's nowhere to- AHH!" Ithil dived at her and they both tumbled over the cliff and down into the Drachen Falls with a scream just as a brutish club whisked by her face, Epsil was already ahead of them. Net's claws dug into Ithil's sides as they fell, their screams drowned out by the roar of the rushing waters. Epsil tumbled down through the air in a spinning blur of a blue and white robe, mouth wide in a muted scream, arms and legs flailing furiously. The Hume could feel the end was coming, before he knew it he'd be buried under the force of the water. His sight was blinded by mist and spray before he entered the shock of the sudden transition from breaking the surface of the water. The force of the falls above drove them down into the waters. Ithil's eyes threw themselves open to reveal a world of blue, his mouth gaped open in a soundless cry; but bubbles spewed out in place of words. Nettin was torn from him in the force of the pounding water, he could vaguely see the wet Mithra be drift away from him, lost in the spray of the falls. He desperately began to swim away from the force of the waterfall until he could feel the pressure release as he began to shoot towards the surface. His head broke the surface, the Hume gasped for air as he let the current carry him, too tired to resist. Two more heads popped up near him, belonging to his companions.

A Galka dressed in blue and brown fishing gear lounged on a foldout chair seated atop the bridge crossing the Drachen Falls. His head bowed to his chest while he snoozed, but he still held a large fishing rod in his hands. A half empty bucket contained several small fish. Not the best day for fishing. The fisherman's line gave a slight jerk, then another. The next one caused the rod to fly out of the Galka's hands, awakening him with a start. Quickly the Galka snatched the rod and began to reel in what felt like his biggest catch ever. He fought the tug and pull of the rod until finally he felt he won as the struggle stopped. The Galka reeled in his prize.

A peculiar sight met the fisherman as he reeled it up. A soaking wet Mithra was caught on his line by her backpack, her face drawn down in a miserable frown. Latched around her waist was an equally miserably wet Hume, followed at last by a golden haired Tarutaru clinging too his boot. The Galka stared at his catch and simply blinked in shock and confusion.

"Well?! GET ME OFF OF THIS!!!" Nettin shouted, angrily thrashing about and causing the chain below her to sway violently and yell in fear. The bewildered Galka complied and dumped them onto the bridge.

"Thank you!" Epsil chimed with a bow before sprinting off after Nettin, who was already leaving without a word of thanks.

"Aah, thanks, heheh." Ithil rubbed the back of his head nervously before running off after them. He felt around his neck and with a sigh of relief realizing his black gem necklace was still there. The Galka simply blinked again in bewilderment.

When they were finally out of sight of the bridge Epsil stopped and shook off like a dog, spraying water everywhere. Ithil fell back against the wall with a sigh of relief. Nettin growled as she squeezed the water out of her hair and clothes. "I HATE water." She growled as she squeezed dry her fur covered ear.

"Light heal these wounds with-a-bit-a Curaga" Epsil hopped up and threw his hand towards the sky. Brilliant beams of white light rained down upon the party, filling them with a warm feeling as their exhaustion began to whittle away, and their bruises and scrapes disappear. Ithil let out a slight gasp. He felt he'd never get used to the feel of being cured like that.

"Now can that thing blow dry?" Nettin grumbled.

"Up-up-up, time for the Highlands" Epsil ran ahead and pointed at the towering wall of rock with a pass leading through it. The Tarutaru grabbed Nettin's tail and tried to pull her by it. Before he could get anywhere he was dazed by a good, strong bap on the head by the Mithra.

Nettin lifted Epsil up by the head with one hand and brought him up too her face, "**Never **do that again, shorty." She said through gritted teeth to the frightened Tarutaru. Epsil smirked back at her nervously.

"Okay, time to go." Ithil stared at the ink-smudged map. "I think there's supposed to be a town there... which means..."

"Beds!" Epsil finished.

"And dryness! And... a **warm **bath!" Nettin said through star-glazed eyes.

After a short march through the pass, the adventurers reached a spot where it broke away off to the sides on a large hill, revealing a lush, green land of pastures below, dotted with scattered windmills, flowers and trees in a vast array of alpine wildlife. A red evening glow blanketed the land and illuminated the scattered clouds overhead. Far off in the distance a white structure jutted from the earth. The path seemed to run straight towards it, forking about halfway to a small scattered cluster of buildings.

"Whats that..?" Ithil strained his eyes too try and make out the strange structure, but to no avail. Epsil and Nettin shrugged when he looked to them for answers. "At least we know where we're headed now. Better get there before dark." He added after examining the darkening sky.

They continued down their path, enjoying the fresh air and cool breezes sweeping through the Highlands from the now calm winds known as Odin's Wrath. The fact that this land was the site of many past wars and battles was blinded by the peacefulness of it all. The windmills turned slowly by the gentle breeze, and birds sang among the treetops. Sheep grazed the pastures, and more than once they passed a fellow adventurer traveling to or from Bastok. This small party of adventurers was also nearly trampled by six people rushing passed them on chocobos. The shadows lengthened as night fell upon the Highlands ever faster. Epsil stared at the chocobos in the distance, then at a sheep trotting across the hills and grinned.

"I've got an idea!" Epsil ran towards the nearest sheep, who happened to be grazing not far off. "Who needs chocobos... when you've got sheep!" Suddenly Epsil jumped onto the sheep's back and dug his little hands into it's snowy fleece for grip. The sheep, who was still peacefully munching it's evening meal, suddenly stopped. It's eyes widened and it started _baa_-ing and snapping at the air and bucking much like a bull would. Ep clung on and rode the sheep while Nettin and Ithil stared with dropped jaws. The sheep finally managed to buck Epsil off of it's back; the Tarutaru spiraled through the air and landed face first into a patch of large, white flowers.

The little mage looked up from his landing spot and saw the head of a sheep towering over the flowers- charging right towards him! Epsil jumped up and started running around in circles, yelling for help while the sheep chased him with snapping jaws. The Hume and Mithra simply stared with wide grins.

"Should we help him?" Ithil glanced at Nettin.

"He's got to learn for him self, Ith. Let the boy have his fun." She said in a mock-parental tone.

Loud Tarutaru screams and sheep _baas _filled the hillside. Finally the sheep snatched Epsil. It bite into his robe, lifted him up and started shaking him like a dog with a chew toy. "Aah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Suddenly Epsil dropped to the ground (to his pleasant, but still shocking surprise). The sheep's eyes were dazed and a large lump protruded from it's head. It simply fell over, knocked out. Above the Tarutaru stood a large chocobo, and saddled on it's back was a Galka in red and black armor, with a great axe dangling from one hand. Epsil peered up at him quizzically.

"Does your species size reflect their intelligence? Or is the renown strength of mind the Tarutaru are known for just a cruel joke of sarcasm?" The Galka sneered behind his goatee and red face mask. "Next time an adventurer with at least half a mind of his own strength and abilities may not be there to save your hide."

Epsil's eyes drooped, his head bowed. "I was doing fine." He mumbled under his breath.

The Galka pretended to ignore the white mages comment. "Whichever of you is leading this... party, might want to keep his members in line." The Galka's eyes fell on Ithil. The Hume wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the Galka's eyes drop too the necklace about his neck before darting back too his face. Ithilsul shifted uncomfortably and stuffed the gem into the neck of his doublet.

The Hume cleared his throat before speaking. "Can you tell us which direction the town is in?"

The Galka pointed Northeast, "Milltown, Hume. Adventure-blinded fools such as yourselves should better equip yourselves with knowledge as well as materials before heading out into this world. This is not a game." The Galka holstered his great axe onto his back and took up his chocobo's reigns again. Ithil glared after him as he vanished over a northern hill, trailed by a cloud of dust. _Probably San d'Orian. _The Hume thought.

"What an ass." Nettin said, walking up to Ithil's side.

"You stole the words from my mind. Hopefully Odin's wrath will have it's way with him." Ithilsul said dryly.

"Aren't those winds?" The thief stuck her tongue out at the Hume.

"Uh... yeah, but I meant is as a- bah never mind." Nettin grinned roguishly at Ithil. "Let's just head out before night... I could use a bed."

Ithil, Nettin and Epsil took off at a quick jog down the road heading too Milltown. Epsil was silently sulking the entire trip to town. Nettin too exhausted too joke or comment. Ithil couldn't get that Galka out of his mind... not because of his behavior, (having spent much of his life in Bastok he was used to the bluntness, and sometimes rudeness of the Galka- a strong contrast to the friendly and open people of the Jeuno regions where he spent his early childhood with his companions.), but because of the way he looked at him... in particular the way his eyes were drawn to his necklace. The Hume unconsciously touched the black gem hidden under his doublet.

In the evening sky dark and ominous storm clouds began to gather, driven South towards their path by the strength and speed of Odin's Wrath.


	8. Dark Dreams and Odin's Wrath

Notes: Told you this one would come out quicker! Had fun with this chapter... hehe

Vana'diel: Crystal of Darkness

Chapter VIII: Dark Dreams and Odin's Wrath

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed outside the windows of the local inn. Outside the rain poured down in a dense sheet of freezing rain. It was a strong contrast to the warm glow of the common room fires, and the sounds of a harp ringing among the unruly sounds of laughter of merrymaking. The common room was packed full tonight. Adventurers of all types and from all corners of Vana'diel gathered in the common room, swapping stories and battle techniques and bragging of their fame and status. The only inn between Selbina and Bastok was packed with every adventurer who didn't want to spend the night in the pouring rain.

Ithilsul and Epsil sat at a table near the corner sipping their mugs of ale and watching the entertainment. Nettin joined them at their table. The men didn't seem to notice. She waved her hand in front of their faces. No response. The Mithra looked at the stage and frowned. "Men." She grumbled as she got up and stalked off towards the baths. In fact, the eyes of most of the occupants were drawn to the stage, but not for the heavenly music. A Mithra with long, white hair and a harp (and not much else) danced and moved her body to her music, giving suggestive winks and flutters of her lashes at whoever dared to meet her gaze. At a table near the stage a Hume woman looked at her lover angrily, and in the process of getting up to leave she knocked his mug of ale into his lap (although even this scene didn't draw eyes away from the stage for very long). Finally the Mithra stopped for an intermission, and as if the hypnotist snapped her fingers, Ithil and Epsil were suddenly aware of the Galka walking towards them.

"Uh oh, look who it is." Ithil said under his breath to Epsil, nudging his head towards the approaching Galka. Epsil frowned.

"Hello! Remember me?" The Galkan warrior grinned at them from behind his goatee.

"Yes." Epsil narrowed his eyes at the Galka.

"I would just like to apologize for my behavior earlier. Long journeys can have... effects on people. My name is Gaishin. Can I join you?"

"Alright." Epsil said after studying Gaishin's face. Perhaps irritations from the road could in fact have caused such a dramatic transition. The Tarutaru was quick to being polite- but not as fast to trust.

"Waitress, bring my friends here," He looked at the pair, who gave their names, "another round of ale." Gaishin grinned at Ithil and Epsil.

"I don't know... I'm not too big on ale and we should probably head out early tomorrow..." Ithil began.

"Nonsense, live a little!" The Galka slapped Ithil on the back, causing him to choke a bit on his ale. The Galka let out a hearty laugh as fresh mugs were brought out.

Gaishin questioned the travelers about their experiences, where they planned to go, where they came from; and the ale kept coming. Ithil was vaguely aware of listening to the Galka speak of great skirmishes at Ghelsba Outpost, and Yhaotor Jungle as he sipped his ale- suddenly finding himself staring at the clear glass bottom of the mug. The Galka motioned to the waitress to bring more, grinning heartily at Ithil. Gaishin mentioned wild tales of a Tonberry king, of Warchief Vatgit, of Goblins and trade. The young Hume nodded along, not really paying attention (his eyes drifted back to the Mithran bard performing onstage again), when one question directed at him brought him back to attention.

"Huh? My what?" Ithil hiccuped.

"Ithy... I respe- uh... respac- respect you." Epsil patted Ithil on the shoulder before falling out of his chair.

"That necklace you've got there."

Suddenly Ithil was aware that his black jeweled necklace wasn't tucked into his doublet anymore. _Why did that matter again? _"This thing? What about it?" He fingered the necklace. _Necklace. Thats a fun word. Almost two but... one... hehe._

"It is an interesting item, where did you obtain something so... unique?"

"I've had this thing since... since... umm... as long as I can remember. Had it since back in the orphanage with Epsy here," He patted Epsil on the back, who was still immersed in the wiggling Mithra, "and Net, wherever that crazy girl ran off too. I don't know what this thing is, but I've always had it... since... umm... a... long time." Ithilsul chuckled drunkenly.

"A strange piece... would you trust me to see it for a second?" The Galka reached out hungrily, and Ithilsul lifted the gem piece without a thought to let him touch it.

"Is this... a crystal piece..?" Gaishin said mainly to himself.

"Hmm? Could be, maybe just a rock, haha."

"Who did you say you were going to meet up with? A Mithra in Jeuno?"

"Yep, think she was all the way in Ronfaure last I heard. Sometimes I think she's crazy... always beating on me and stuff and taking some kinda pleasure from it. Crazy Mithras, seems all of them are." Ithil found himself wishing there was more ale, although he was starting to feel sleepy.

The Galka seemed lost in thought while Ithil rambled on about Mithras. Epsil had his face on the table, snoring. Ithil's eyes drifted back to the stage while he talked, and when he finished he looked back to see that Gaishin had left. "Never thanked him for the drinks." Ithilsul hiccuped again. The Hume climbed out of his seat. Why did everything get skewed and blurry? He thought of a nice warm bath to relax after dragging through the barren Gustaberg, falling down a waterfall and trekking through the Highlands without a single rest. Ithil found himself walking- quite unsteadily- towards the baths.

Ithil pushed open the first door leading to three more, each leading to a separate bath room. He choose the middle and pushed it open, entering the steam filled room. The drunken Hume blinked and tried to see through the mist. Suddenly the steam cleared a little, and he saw a startled face staring back at him with a mix of rage and embarrassment. Ithil's eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at.

"GET OUT!!!" The Mithra covered herself with her left arm and snatched up a bar of soap, and hurled it at the Hume.

****

FWAP!

Ithil staggered back, dazed from the projectile soap attack that maimed him right between his eyes, and fell backwards through the door. "Silly Mithras." He chuckled while laying flat on the floor. _Why was that so funny? _He pulled himself up and decided just to head upstairs and get some sleep. It had been a long night.

Ithil staggered upstairs to their room on the far side of the hall. It was small and cramped with two beds that filled most of the room. They requested three, but even two beds weren't guaranteed with the overflow of people tonight. Lightning flashed outside the window as the distant sound of thunder rumbled across the town. He didn't bother lighting the room and only pulled off his doublet before he flopped down on the closest bed, and within minutes sleep swept over him.

It was dark. Everywhere. Nothing. Emptiness. He stood there in the darkness. There was not the faintest trace of light, yet he could see his hand in front of his face as clear as day. Naked and alone in the darkness. The Hume looked frantically around until something caught the corner of his eye. Hovering ahead and not far off was something... like a window in the darkness looking into another world. He could see people... strange black cloaked people, three of them their faces hidden beneath their cloaks, the other's face could not be distinguished in the shadows. A dark figure stood before them. Out of the silence a voice spoke, as if far off yet close at the same time.

"The last piece is found. It will not be long until they rise again." A Galka with his cloak hood down said. Suddenly Ithil noticed a dark figure glistening behind them. The Galka grinned with satisfaction as the light hit his face. The Hume gasped, recognizing that wry smile behind a goatee.

"And the scroll?" The dark figure standing in front of the cloaked ones turned his head to the tallest of the cloaked five.

"It... has not yet been recovered, my lord." The voice from the taller one said after a period of hesitation.

"Trusting a Yagudo to do a mans job, fool." The dark one scoffed.

"It will be recovered, my lord. Two new agents seek the Mithra and Elvaan. They wont get far- airship or no."

"Failures will not be tolerated, Senheru. Do not fail me. Ever." The dark figure then addressed the Galka once more, "Step carefully, and take an example from this fool Elvaan."

Suddenly a dark flame erupted onto the cloaked Elvaan, bursting from his every pore. Screams echoed through the emptiness that seemed to rip into Ithil's ears and whirlpool through his mind. The Elvaan was on all fours now, still aflame and still screaming. The black flame bursted in a fiery fury, spewing from the window through the fabric of space and engulfing Ithil, who's screams mimicked the Elvaan's. Then all was quiet and empty once again. The Hume was down on all fours, panting with shock at the faint memory of pain beyond sufferable existence. He pried open his eyes and...

He stood in the middle of a vast desert. The sun beat down upon the rolling mounds of sand, causing the air to distort with shimmers of heat. There was no sign of any type of life. The clouds in the blue sky stood still as if frozen in time. Ithil staggered up, and found he was now dressed fully armored. A black and white surcoat was now set upon his body, with matching gauntlets and leggings and boots. A great sword was strapped to his back, his own it seemed. It was good to have something familiar here. Ithilsul turned around, gazing at the strange desert surrounding him. Nothing. Devoid of all life... of existence?

He turned again and suddenly found the sky black. The silence roared. All around him the sand seemed to bulge in several places, and scythe-like clawed hands ripped from the sand, tearing at the earth and digging their way out until a pincered head appeared. Ithil jumped, his head whipping around in a panic. He gritted his teeth. They pulled themselves up out of the sand, revealing giant exoskeleton bodies standing tall and half again as the Hume. They looked much like giant ants that walked upright. Anticans. They carried scythes or curved swords, ready for murder. The Anticans closed in on Ithil, who tried to step back, only to find more behind him. They were everywhere. Ithil's panic grew. He was surrounded. Trapped. Before he knew it he was on his back with pincers snapping above him. All was eerily silent. He could hear his own heartbeat throbbing in his chest, hear every gasp for air.

Suddenly something changed. He wasn't sure what... but something seemed to spark inside of him. Something deep and dark within his soul. _No more. _Ithil was standing, his face grim and set in stone, his head lowered, hair hiding his eyes. The darkness seemed to grow as he lifted his face, revealing cold pupilless eyes that seemed to glow with an menacing blue light. He smirked.

Ithil thrust out a hand and a blinding light flared around him, before the Anticans had time to realize what was going on his sword was out. Smoothly and lightning fast he danced among the Antican soldiers, slicing through them with a deadly grace, never slowing and laughing menacingly the entire time. It felt so good, so freeing, so... right. It was like a drug, he needed more. The thirst to kill. As the light faded nothing was left standing. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

More exoskeletal hands tore through the sand, and more Anticans arose. But that wasn't all. Great scorpions arose from the sand. Hundreds of arachnid beastmen rushed towards the laughing Hume. Again and again he danced through them, slicing and slashing, wasting no movement. Suddenly in the midst of his slaughter he stopped. The beastmen hesitated, clearly surprised at this sudden change, but only for a second as they all dived onto him at once. Among the clicks and chitters of beastmen exoskeletons hitting together a menacing laugh arose. In an instant every beastmen flew apart in an explosion of arachnid limbs as Ithil swung his sword around in an upward spiral. Yet more arose from the ground. They came and he killed. Black beastmen blood watered the thirst of the sand, and dripped from his face and armor. He split an Antican through the head and turned to kill the next one without thought. He dived at the Antican, and his face distorted in fear. It wasn't an Antican anymore, it was... a Mithra. It was... Nettin. It was too late to stop. His blade continued towards her and...

Ithil jerked awake with a scream of horror. He was covered in a cold sweat, shivering with terror. He turned towards the window. Lightning still flickered outside. Rain still poured down, though not as hard as before. He half expected to see stretches of sand and... He felt his face; no blood. Ithil shivered, thinking about the last part of that dream and looked towards the other bed. Nettin was curled up and sleeping soundly, to his relief. His head throbbed. "What was that all about?" He mumbled, running his hand through his hair. Epsil was nowhere to be found. _Probably still passed out at that table. _What had happened? He remembered drinking- a lot, and someone asking him questions and then he got up and... Ithil blushed and shook his head as if to scramble the thought. _Head... wont stop... pounding. _He fell back against his pillow. Thinking hurt. But what was that thing before the desert? Too painful. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

When Nettin's eyes cracked open it was daylight outside, though hardly noticeable through the storming clouds still casting it's blanket over the sky. The rain had dissipated down to a trickle. She looked at Ithil sprawled out and asleep on his bed and grumbled, "Men." At least he was well passed out, and probably will be for a while judging by all the empty mugs left at his table. She groggily rolled out of bed and dressed, snatched a book from her backpack, then snuck out of the room and headed back to the common room.

It was early and for the most part, empty, save for an Elvaan couple eating breakfast. No entertainment this morning, she was glad to see. Epsil was asleep atop of his table. It looked as if the staff didn't even bother trying to wake him and just cleaned around him. She sat down and ordered breakfast, reading as she ate. She looked from her empty plate to Epsil and grinned. Saving her place in the book, she took the remaining apple from the plate and slid the plate under Epsil, then stuffed the apple into his mouth. The Mithra picked up her utensils and poked the Tarutaru with a fork.

Epsil was in paradise. He leaped through meadows where the flowers were pedaled with Gil, and Gil rained from the sky into his pockets, and more Gil came from- He jerked awake and met a disturbing site. A Mithra eyed him hungrily, rubbing a knife and fork together and licking her lips. Epsil tried to scream but he was gagged by what tasted like an... apple? The Tarutaru leaped up and bite the apple off, glaring at Nettin, who giggled with laughter. Epsil plopped down on the table and continued munching the apple hungrily.

"Wah, my head is spinning round and round and round and round." The Tarutaru said. He looked up from his apple. "Have I been here all night?"

"Thats what happens when you're PLASTERED." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hangover-vover." Epsil moaned. He concentrated, trying to ignore the throbbing headache, and a poof of light rained onto him, and the hangover was gone. "Better!"

It was noon by the time Ithil woke up. He stumbled down the stairs and brushed past Epsil and Nettin and headed straight for the baths. _Maybe that'll get rid of this throbbing headache._ He was relieved to see no one was in here this time. No soap projectiles. While he soaked his headache began to disappear, and he was able to think clearly again. Memories began to drift back as he recalled the night before. _That Galka... the dream... Just a dream... right? Too much ale, thats what. Nothing more. But what about the rest? The desert? The ecstasy of the fighting. What was I wearing? Dressed like a... paladin, was it? But different... darker. Deadlier. Almost evil. Dreams. Too confusing._

Several minutes later Ithil pushed open the door and walked out, blinded by the steam. Suddenly a fist parted the haze and collided with his face, he fell backwards with a grunt. Nettin stood over him. "Okay, we're even." She turned around and started to walk off, then turned her head back. "For now."

They left the inn with considerably lighter purses, grumbling about extra hidden fees. The chocobo stables were at the northern exit. They walked through the muddy streets with cloaks held close to keep out the cold. A calm drizzle rained down from the sky, but to the north hinted more turbulence. They had no choice but to head right into it, and didn't want to be stuck on foot.

The stables were warm, the adventurers were relieved to find, but looked pretty empty. Five chocobos were left, and they weren't cheap to rent they found our upon asking the Elvaan stablewoman. 1000g each. Epsil flinched upon hearing that price. It was just too much. The trio walked back out into the rain with sullen faces.

"Okay, lets get those chocobos!" Nettin said as soon as they were outside.

"I'd take my chances on the sheep again. 3000g? Pfft, maybe if we could buy those chickenbos for that much." Epsil frowned.

"Eppy, get back in there and dance around in front of her and we'll take care of the rest." Ithil blinked and stared quizzically at Nettin, who grinned in return.

Ithil shrugged. "Might as well."

Epsil dashed back in and instantly began to flail his arms and legs in what appeared to be some kind of dance. The Elvaan woman was easily distracted by it and began giggling. Meanwhile Nettin snuck back to the stables, pulling Ithil by the arm. She began to untie a small one, then a larger one after that, motioning for Ithil to do that same. They hopped onto the saddles. Nettin gave a whip of the reins, and the chocobo leapt over the stable gate and took off outside, Ithil followed right after. "HEY! Get back here!" The Elvaan yelled after them, trying to chase them. Epsil broke away and hopped onto the smaller chocobo and dashed after them.

The trio easy left the Elvaan in the dust, and within seconds they were speeding away from Milltown, finally. "Next stop is the Valkurm Dunes... I think!" Ithil shouted at the others through the increasing rain.

"Nuh!" Epsil shouted cheerfully.

Ithilsul ignored the Tarutaru and frowned. He was supposed to go northwest at that big white structure- a Crag that Galka said it was. _That Galka..._ Ithil shook it from his thoughts. _More important things to worry about now. _The Crag was nowhere to be seen in the heavy screen of rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Their chocobos splashed through the muddy road, running almost blindly through the rain. Odin's Wrath came out in full force, whipping their cloaks back and nearly ripping them off in the gale winds. The clouds were nearly black now, and lightning ripped across them. They were completely blinded by the rain. They carried on anyway. There was no point in stopping in the middle of the storm.

For over an hour their chocobos were led blindly through the storm, which was now pouring down in a relentless flood of freezing rain. No doubt about it, they were lost. But then the rain started to stop, the clouds began to part, and there they saw it. The Crag loomed over them, shining like a white castle in it's glory. What appeared to be a spine ran through it and vanished behind the hills on either side. They halted their chocobos and watched with soaked smiles as a rainbow formed above the Crag against the clearing blue sky.

"There!" Epsil pointed to the base of the Crag, where a stairway lead up to a small platform with a large blue crystal revolving over it. The others shrugged and followed him up, too cold and too wet to worry about what the white mage might have in mind. The Tarutaru hopped off of his chocobo, which took off back towards town immediately after. The others followed suit with confused looks at each other. They followed Epsil up the stairs and to the circle.

"Hold onto your Gil!" Epsil began casting a spell, and in a few seconds the trio vanished in a swirl of magic.


End file.
